De Lobos y demonios
by apoloni18
Summary: Siempre me pregunté porqué sabias que perdí el amor de mi vida...porque tus ojos verdes se sentían culpable de mi dolor y poco a poco me di cuenta que fuiste la responsable de mi desgracia...pero cada día puedo sentir tu remordimiento y el deseo por querer remendar los errores...y sé que cuando lo hagas acabaré perdiéndote... (Adv:futa)
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos….

Me han retado nuevamente y he aceptado a escribir una historia más de mi pareja favorita =D

y tal ves iré añadiendo otros pairings todo dependerá de como se desarrolle

Espero que les guste.

ADV: este fic es **futanari**, así que si van a continuar ya lo saben (específicamente FutaNatxShizuru)

Eso es todo

Espero y les guste

* * *

**LOBOS Y DEMONIOS**

PROLOGO

Miré al cielo desilusionada por lo ocurrido estos últimos días

Y es que jamás pensé que un sentimiento tan fuerte como el que sentía pudiera desvanecerse de una manera fugaz que parecía un cruel castigo

y ahora que ya no soy capaz de sentir….

….he dejado de sentir

Perdí el sentido

Y no he sido capaz de recuperarme

"estoy perdida"

"y nadie lo sabe"

Todos creen que mi vida es perfecta pero nunca lo fue

Solo es una apariencia…una pantalla y ahora la soledad empieza a acabarme

"Que miserable"

De nada me sirvió ser una chica modelo a seguir, una excelente estudiante o que los demás piensen que soy popular, no importaba, ya ni me servía de consuelo

-Shizuru.-Bajé la vista para enfocar a Mai Tokiha, una de las nuevas chicas que se había integrado al comité estudiantil donde yo soy la presidenta

Mai era la persona más cercana a la que podía considerar una amiga dentro de todo el grupo estudiantil

Los demás alumnos tendían a enmascarar su faceta y personalidad con el único fin de llamar mi atención pero eso solo ocasionaba un efecto inverso, aun así intentaba ser cortes y amable con la gente

Irónicamente odiaba ver sus rostros fingidos y sin embargo eso mismo hacia….

Siempre actuando para que no vean lo pobre y triste persona que soy en realidad

-todo bien?.-preguntó la pelinaranja mirándome con preocupación

Asentí levemente, pero entre más intentaba negarlo se hacía evidente

-todo bien.-ella me seguía el juego aunque sabía lo que sucedía pero no se metía en mis asuntos ya que pensaba que el mejor remedio para los males de amor era dejar pasar el tiempo, esperar a que se cicatricen esas heridas

No estaba de humor para hablar pero si necesitaba compañía

Necesitaba estar con alguien para no sentirme sola

-te acompaño a tu casa?.-preguntó como si me leyera la mente y yo asentí con una leve sonrisa

Salimos de la universidad

A Mai se le ocurrió que era una mejor idea caminar que tomar el bus, una terapia para despejar los problemas del día, aunque sabía que solo era un intento por distraerme

Distraerme de la imagen de ese rostro que en mi mente que ya no me provocaba esa agradable sensación

"que me paso?" me `pregunté milésima vez

Pero no importara cuantas veces lo hiciera…no tenía respuesta

-oye has escuchado los rumores que dice hay un lobo rondando por las calles?.-

Ladeé la cabeza mirando con extrañeza por ese repentino comentario

-ara..un lobo?.-exclamé casi con burla

Como era posible que un animal salvaje ande paseando por la ciudad sin pasar desapercibido, seria capturado al instante por la guardia civil

-a que si.-dijo emocionada.-te imaginas si fuera cierto

-creo que si escuché en las noticas.-respondí haciendo memoria

Pero no tenía sentido

mas que ser cierto o no, lo del lobo blanco empezaba a ser el mito de invierno de la gente, la gente siempre tiende a crear uno cada año, recordé que el año pasado hablaban sobre la aparición de un fantasma en el metro 103 y todos hablaban de ello incluso después de terminado el invierno

y este año era "el lobo Blanco de Kyoto"

el tema venia tomando fuerza desde hace unas semanas

-ayer en las noticias pasaron que varios testigos vieron al lobo.-repitió Mai

-sería divertido si fuera asi.-susurré.-pero la gente tiende a inventar historias a lo mucho debe ser un perro grande que está vagando por ahí

-sé que es poco creíble pero es que es mucha gente la que dice haberla visto…-respondió

Negué con la mirada

En ese tipo de temas soy muy escéptica

Ni fantasmas, ni duendes….no creo en nada de esas idioteces

No comprendía como eso le encantaba a la gente

-si vi el reportaje.-exclamé desinteresada

Ayer en las noticias de las 10 reportaron aparición de un animal rondando en diferentes `partes de la ciudad según el reportero aunque no se precisó de ataques a la gente, las personas entrevistadas decían que si lo habían visto correr por las noches y aunque algunas historias parecían ser más descabelladas que otras, todas coincidían en que tenía ojos rojos demoniacos que resplandecían en la oscuridad de una manera tenebrosa que contrastaban con su pelaje blanco y un tamaño que asustaría al mas valiente

-la gente está idiota.-dije, no estaba de humor para hablar de cosas sin sentido, aunque sabía que la intención de Mai era sacar cualquier tema de conversación para matar el rato

La aludida suspiró pesadamente al ver que todo intento por hacerme sentir mejor era un fracaso

Y yo también me sentí mal por ello

solo trataba de reconfortarme

Pasaron los minutos en silencio, no estábamos incomodas pero el ambiente era extraño, me imaginé que Mai estaría preocupada por mi, sobre todo por lo ocurrido con Juliet semanas atrás…

El golpe emocional había sido tan fuerte que cai en una depresión que inclusive el medico tuvo que diagnosticarme

-vale llegamos.-dije un tanto parca, no quería hacerle perder el tiempo a Mai que seguramente tenía que cosas que hacer, pero no podía porque estaba pendiente de mi.-nos vemos mañana

-puedo acompañarte?.-preguntó.-hace tiempo que no me invitas a tus aposentos.-exclamó a regañadientes

Sonreí de medio lado y es que era la típica actitud protectora de mi amiga

Mai sabe que vivo sola y que mis padres nunca están en casa ya que siempre estan de viaje

-no es necesario, sabes que no necesito compañía.-exclamé renuente

-vamos no seas asi, además tengo hambre.-

-eh?...entonces solo quieres que te invite por la comida.-Ella sonrió nerviosa.-ara y por un momento pensé que te preocupabas por mi

-claro esa es la principal razón.-se defendió

Sonreí agradecida y aunque no se lo dijera abiertamente ella lo sabia

Terminé cediendo a sus caprichos

Apresuré el paso para abrir la puerta y entonces me di cuenta de que algo no andaba bien

-está abierta.-susurré.-

Me quedé mirando y fijé la vista en Mai que entendió de inmediato

Alguien podía estar dentro

O ya era demasiado tarde y me habían robado las cosas

-No puede ser.-horrorizada Mai e ignorando el peligro entró abruptamente mientras que yo le dije en susurros que esperase porque no era seguro

Yo me quedé quieta pensando en que hacer

Debíamos llamar a la policía y no exponernos de esa manera

Cabía la posibilidad de que el intruso siguiera en casa

-Mai no entres.-exclamé haciéndole razonar.-es peligroso…

-aun es de dia y hay gente pasando por la calle si sigue aquí tenemos la ventaja.-expresó.-además siempre cargo esto.-señaló el objeto que traía entre manos

Un paralizador

Dudosa al final opté por seguirle

Aun no entendía quién diablos pudo haber escogido mi casa para un robo

No es que fuera adinerada pero no había nada ostentoso o que valiera la pena más que las televisión y alguno que otro aparato eléctrico

Temerosas las dos entramos cautelosamente y la primera vista de la sala al ver que los muebles seguían en su lugar y no había nada desordenado nos tranquilizó un poco

La tv plasma seguía ahí empotrada a la pared y apagada, las revistas de anime que había dejado en la mesa estaban intactas sin siquiera haber sido tocadas

-en serio crees que alguien quisiera eso?.-preguntó ironica

Yo no respondí, estaba demasiada tensa y nerviosa para la ocasion

-creo que debemos llamar a la policía.-dije un tanto renuente.-

-debemos comprobar de que se han robado algo o de que el intruso sigue aquí.-añadió cortante.-te imaginas si no hay nada de eso, nos meteremos en problemas por dar una falsa alarma y el hecho de que solo porque encontraste la puerta de tu casa entreabierta….será una mala excusa

Mai tenía razón pero esto no pintaba bien

Yo siempre era cuidadosa

Y me cercioraba de cerrar con llave todas las mañanas antes de salir

-espera un momento.-

"eso es"

Fui de nuevo hacia la salida para echar un vistazo a la puerta

-la cerradura no ha sido forzada.-vociferé despues de echar un ligero vistazo

-¿qué?.-preguntó Mai.-entonces alguien que tiene una copia de tus llaves entró?...tal vez fueron tus padres que están de regreso y no te avisaron.-no

-no…nada más tiene las copias ni siquiera ellos.-cada que vienen siempre me llaman para que les recogiera y les esperase en casa.-esto está peor.-exclamé

-idiota no grites…lo pondrás en alerta, capaz y no es solo uno quien entró y son mas.-susurró.-aunque no se han llevado nada por lo que veo.-agregó echando un vistazo alrededor

Esto no me gustaba nada

Mai apresuró el paso y la acompañé a revisar los demás espacio, los baños y los pasadizos

Incluso el sótano y todo estaba en orden

Tal y como lo dejé en la mañana

Ni siquiera parecían haber movido las cosas

Sin embargo la sorpresa nos lo íbamos a llevar en la cocina

Encontramos la refrigeradora abierta y con toda la comida desperdigada por los suelos

-oh por dios.-exclamó Mai al notar algo.-mira lo que hicieron.-señaló el empaque de jamón totalmente vacío.-que rayos….

Había en el suelo leche derramada y algunas frutas y verduras pero solo la carne y el jamon tenían evidencias de haber sido sustraídos

-no tiene sentido.-dije.-

-si, que clase de ladrón entra a una casa para robar un jamon y morder un trozo de carne….aparte de extraño es muy diabólico.-agregó inquieta

"diabólico?"

-qué?!.-

-es tétrico…entrar solo para robar un jamon…debe ser un psicópata.-dijo alarmada.-creo que si debemos llamar a la policía.-agregó ahora temerosa

"es broma no?"

-ya es algo tarde.-expresé con sarcasmo.-además no podemos llamar a la policía solo porque se comieron mi jamon, sería estúpido y lo tomarían como a broma.-

Debíamos encontrar alguna evidencia contundente

Aunque debía admitir que lo de la cocina era inquietante

Regresamos a la sala sin hacer ruido

Aun no estábamos seguras de que el intruso ya no estuviera en casa

Y teníamos razón

Salté de un brinco al escuchar un ruido seco que provenía del 2do piso

Parecía que algo caia al suelo

-está arriba.-

Tragué saliva asustada sin embargó me armé de valor para subir, después de todo Mai estaba armada así que eso me tranquilizaba un poco pero no era una garantía de que no estuviéramos exponiendo estúpidamente nuestras vidas

Apresuradas empezamos a revisar habitación por habitación empezando por la pequeña biblioteca que tenía al fondo y lo que era la oficina de papá al costado del pasillo, nos tomó unos minutos no encontrar nada

Todo intacto

-debe estar en tu habitación.-sentenció.-y si es así podría ser uno de esos pervertidos que entran a robar la ropa interior de sus victimas

-que?!.-esa suposición terminó por encender una alarma de seguridad.-no digas eso…

-y que quieres que piense si se fue abajo a por un jamón y después a por tu ropa interior, debe ser un psicópata obsesionado por ti.-

-cállate idiota me estas asustando en serio.-dije mientras la empujaba

-no hagas ruido…definitivamente debe estar en tu habitación.-susurró.- los más probable es que este husmeando en este momento tu ropa así que prepárate.-

El plan de Mai era Simple, que al abrir la habitación ella entraba como desquiciada hacia el intruso para coger de sorpresa

-vale Shizuru a las voz de 3 abre la puerta y yo entro.-yo solo asentí dudosa, estaba un tanto asustada pero bueno ya no quedaba opciones.-1…2…y 3!.-abrí la puerta y di espacio a Mai que entró a pasó veloz

La primera impresión nos sorprendió ya que no había nadie

Y sin embargo instantes después nos quedamos secas al ver que si había alguien

-qué diablos?.-expresé contrariada

Yo no supe que decir mientras me ponía a lado suyo viendo con horror la escena

-es lo que creo que es?.-preguntó una atónita Mai a lado mio

Di unos pasos hacia adelante incrédula

Miré con detallé la imagen ante mis ojos y no lo podía creer

-es un husky?.-me hice la pregunta

Mai negó con la cabeza

-no..no lo es.-expresó con voz baja mirando con una seriedad poco creible.-es un lobo.-

"que?"

-cómo puedes estar segura de eso.-susurré intrigada

-a decir verdad no tengo idea.-respondió.-pero creo que ya tenemos al culpable de tu jamon.-agregó en tono de broma

Me tomé la cabeza contrariada

Di unos pasos para ver de cerca al animal que yacía dormido en mi cama echó "bolita"

-oh por dios es una monada.-expresó viendo al cachorro que tenía el aspecto de un husky, su pelo azul marino si me causaba extrañeza.-nunca vi un color parecido.-agregó curiosa

-yo tampoco.-sin duda eso era lo más peculiar pero no quitaba todas las preguntas.-pero fíjate su tamaño…cómo diablos pudo subir a mi cama.-pregunté contrariada

Mai abrió los ojos de sobremanera

-cierto…es muy cachorro.-expresó, no tenía ni la mitad de la altura de la cama.-como lo hizo….-dijo divertida.-tal vez de la misma forma en que abrió la puerta de tu habitación?.-

Ladeé la mirada

Ver a un perro durmiendo cómodamente en mi cama solo hacía que las preguntas aumentaran

-y ahora que hacemos.-

-estas idiota no?.-exclamé.-es obvio que dejaron a ese perro a propósito y seguramente el intruso debe seguir aquí.-ok no sonaba muy coherente, pero que un can esté durmiendo en mi habitación sonaba peor

\- no creo que nadie en su sano juicio entré a una casa ajena con su mascota para dejarlo ahí.-expresó la pelinaranja.-además ya revisamos todas las habitaciones y no hay nadie.-era un punto a su favor.-agregando el hecho de que no te robaron nada

No podía refutarla

-pero no tiene sentido.-dije ensimismada

-cierto…como es que pudo abrir tu refri…a menos que tenga pulgares.-comentó divertida ya quitando la tensión del momento.-oye pero tienes razón es muy cachorro…como pudo trepar a tu cama…debe tener complejo de gato o algo asi.-

Antes de que pudiéramos hacernos más preguntas

El bostezo del can hizo que pusiéramos atención

Estiró sus patas, inocente de la situación dando leves gimoteos

Miré de reojo a Mai que tenía la vista embelesada

sabía que era amante de los animales pero esto era demasiado

Aunque debía admitir que se veía como un peluche

-oh por dios.-la vi brincar de la emoción cuando el cachorro se levantó e golpe aun ignorante de nuestra presencia.-es muy hermoso.-

El husky levantó sus orejas escuchando aquellas últimas palabras y dio un giro brusco para enfocarse en nosotras

-mira sus ojos.-dijo atónita Mai

Levanté la ceja un tanto perpleja

-son verdes.-susurré

Se notaba tan claramente que no recordaba haber visto antes algún otro animal con ojos de ese tono…mucho menos ese color de pelaje

-Parece que no le gusta nuestra presencia.-agregó divertida Mai viendo como el cachorro se ponía a la defensiva y empezaba a gruñir mostrando sus apenas desarrollados dientes

Dicha escena terminó por enamorar más a mi amiga que ignorante a las intenciones agresivas del perro se acercó para levantarlo por debajo de sus patas superiores

-oye que haces…cuidado que te muerda.-dije preocupada pero fui ignorada completamente

Por su parte el husky aun siendo levantado seguía gruñendo con más vehemencia al saber que estaba siendo sostenido descaradamente

-si como no…con esos dientes no haría daño ni a un ratón.-dijo con burla.-no puede ser, realmente se siente como un peluche.-pronunció maravillada.-por cierto no es un él…sino una ella.-terminó por corregir

El can pareció entender sus burlas y se comenzó a remover entre las manos de Mai en ese intentó de lucha empezó a ladrar pero no era capaz de intimidar a nadie

"es solo un cachorro"

Sin embargo en un descuido se zafó de las manos y cayó a la cama y otra vez se puso en guardia ante nosotras como si fuéramos un enemigo mortal

La situación no podía ser más bizarra

Me acerqué hastiada de la situación y puse mi atención en el pequeño animal el cual me respondió fijando sus ojos verdes en mí…

…me quedé mirándola absorta intentando explicar cómo es que hacia un perro durmiendo en mi cama, además de otras tantas preguntas que no parecían tener explicación lógica

Pero lo que no sabía es que desde ese momento mi vida cambiaría para siempre

**c**...

* * *

Y así comienza esta historia

Espero que les haya gustado

**se que el summary les puede haber confundido por como esta empezando pero lo entenderán mas adelante :CRY:T_T**

y por eso necesito saber sus opiniones para saber que tal este si les gusta y todo lo demás

Estaré gustosa de continuarla si ustedes lo desean

nos vemos =D


	2. Lobo o perro

Hola de nuevo a todos

Antes que nada quiero agradecer pos sus comentarios

Realmente me agrada mucho leer, me ayudan a seguir y mejorar =D

Son los mejores

Y bueno estoy aquí para presentarles la conti de esta historia

Espero que les guste

* * *

**LOBOS Y DEMONIOS**

**CAPITULO I.- lobo o perro**

Caminaba intranquila

Y es que no entendía como diablos había terminado un perro husky en mi cuarto

Era imposible e ilógico que no hubiera venido con una persona que tuvo abrir la puerta de mi habitación y también para entrar a mi casa

Además de abrir la refrigeradora

-deja de darle vueltas al asunto.-escuché decir a Mai que suspiraba al ver que no le hacía caso

Seguía intentando buscar una explicación

-alguien trajo esa cosa y la dejó aquí.-sentencié segura.-no hay otra manera, no lo niegues.-advertí mirando a mi amiga que esbozaba una mueca fastidiada

-bueno si lo pones de esa manera…-susurró.-pero quien en su sano juicio se hubiera expuesto a tanto peligro…es decir si lo que querían era abandonar al perro simplemente lo dejaban en la calle no?.-

No supe que contesta

-y si pero hay cada persona, además sea quien sea tiene copia de la llave de mi casa.-esto podía ser peligroso.-debo cambiar la cerradura

-creo que si.-respondió pensativa.-esto es muy extraño…pero entonces que piensas hacer con ella.-señaló al can

Parpadeé un par de veces al enfocar mi atención de nuevo en el husky que parecia haberse cansado de gruñir y de mostrar sus inofensivos colmillos y ahora estaba sentada aparentemente tranquila sin despegar su vista de nosotras

-sus patas están ensuciando mi cubrecama.- dije molesta

El animal pareció entender mi comentario y volvió a ponerse de 4 patas a la defensiva

-no me asustas.-agregué desafiante acercándome de una para bajarla a la fuerza

Ella empezó a ladrar amenazada ante mi proximidad

Pero era demasiado pequeña

-no me interesa como es que llegaste ahí, pero estas ensuciando mis cosas.-grité

Me quedé tiesa al ver su reacción ante mis palabras

El husky retrocedió torpe y bajó las orejas con expresión asustada

-oye oye que crees que haces.-escuché decir a Mai que salía en defensa del animal.-no la asustes a la pobre.-agregó

-que?!...no la defiendas.-

-mira…sé que es chocante la perdida de tu jamón pero debes superarlo, ella no tiene la culpa.-

-qué diablos dices.-exclamé desencajada.-yo solo quiero que se baje porque está ensuciando mi cubrecama.-

-vale que gruñona.-exclamó poniendo su atención en el perrito que parecía haberse recuperado un poco del susto.-que tal si bajas para no darle motivos a que esa mujer te ataque.-comentó divertida señalándome con el dedo

El cachorro miró fijamente a Mai y empezó a caminar alrededor de la cama midiendo la altura entre el suelo y donde se encontraba, de momentos parecía atreverse a saltar pero se arrepentía retrocediendo torpemente

-la altura de la cama es 3 veces la de ella.-vociferé con burla.-como crees que va a tener el valor de saltar

-se nota que no comprendes a los animales.-negó con la mirada.-mucho menos a los lobos.-

-que no es un lobo…solo es un husky!.-corregí.-además si intenta bajar sola se terminará cayendo.-

-ok bueno.-suspiró Mai.-solo no quería herir su ego.-

"ego?"

-es solo un perro.-exclamé indignada.-de que ego hablas

Definitivamente debía tener cuidado de Mai, creo que se le estaba zafando un tornillo

-todo animal tiene ego, en especial si es un lobo.-susurró

-oye en primer lugar nose ni porque le hablas como si se tratara de una persona…ni te debe entender.-esto era estúpido.-y en segundo lugar bájale de una vez o lo hare yo a la fuerza

-bien mira pequeña, escuchaste lo que acaba de decir la gruñona no?.-no podía creer que le siguiera hablando de es manera.-déjame ayudarte a bajar y podrás estar a salva

El can de ojos verdes ladeó la cabeza ante las palabras de mi amiga

-ven pequeña, no te haré daño…solo te bajaré.-agregó en un intento por acercarse al animal

Yo por mi parte veía con indignación la escena

"es en serio?"

-que no te entiende.-dije negando con la cabeza

La aludida me ignoró y tan solo se dedicó a rogar al husky a que se acercara

Abrí los ojos curiosa al notar que después de algunas insistencias el cachorro se acercó con sigilo a mi amiga la cual le tendió la mano con una sonrisa, la pequeña movió la cabeza como intentando comprender el gesto y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se quedó quieta

Parecía analizar la situación

-no puedo creerlo.-exclamé incrédula

El can estiró una de sus patitas para tocar la mano de la pelinaranja

Tanteaba el terreno

Cuando rozó la mano de la chica volvió a retroceder algo cauta, pero al notar que Mai seguía sonriendo volvió a acercarse para hacer de nuevo el mismo movimiento con su pata

Por su parte Mai se estaba aguantando las ganas de abalanzarse a besos al cachorro al ver ese comportamiento tan tierno e inocente

Pero a mi me parecía muy extraño

-es como si nos entendiera.-seria posible?

Al final el husky se dejó bajar con la ayuda de la humana

Sin embargó cuando sus patas tocaron el suelo y Mai lo soltó empezó a correr como loca y en un instante salió de la habitación

-no puede ser.-gritó Mai.-se escapa…atrápalo!.-

No pude hacerlo

Para cuando intenté cogerla ya me había esquivado la muy astuta con un amague increíblemente veloz

Salimos corriendo del cuarto a por el cachorro que en su desesperación y por su tamaño no pudo ser capaz de bajar las escaleras de forma segura

Cayó de bruces escalón por escalón hasta el primer nivel

-ya se murió.-dije y vi a Mai lanzar un gritó de preocupación mientras corría hacia el cachorro que increíblemente se recompuso para salir disparada hacia la salida…sin embargo ya no pudo avanzar mas

Empezó a gimotear mientras que con sus patitas intentaba empujar la puerta, no tardó en empezar a rasgar la madera como si milagrosamente su fuerza fuera suficiente para escaparse

-ni siquiera es capaz de quitar la pintura.-vociferé con burla

-pobre, quería escapar…y todo es tu culpa.-"que?".-si no le hubieras hablado de mala forma ella no estaría intentando irse

-qué diablos.-me quejé.-ella quiere irse porque si, ya te dije que no entiende…es un animal.-miré de nuevo al cachorro que seguía en sus inútiles intentos por querer salir sin dejar de llorar

-no tienes corazón Shizuru.-reclamó mientras se acercaba al cachorro.-dulzura no estés asustada yo no voy a dejar que esta vil mujer te haga daño.-

-deja de hablarle como si fuera persona.-ya estaba cansada con todo esto

Ignorando mi comentario volvió a "dialogar" con el husky el cual increíblemente se le quedaba viendo fijamente con una expresión seria

"que pasa aquí"

-ven pequeña.-el cachorro volvió a gimotear desahuciada por no poder escapar

Ignorando a Mai caminó hacia un rincón y se echó al suelo con una expresión triste tapándose el hocico con sus patas y las orejas caídas cosa que destrozo el corazón de Mai, por mi parte yo veía totalmente desencajada, no creyendo nada

"es broma?"

-un perro puede hacer eso?.-pregunté atónita viendo la escena.-no vi algo parecido ni en las películas.-definitivamente había algo raro con ese husky

-no lo soporto.-exclamó la pelinaranja acercándose y cargando al cachorro entre sus brazos.-

-y si lo dejamos ir.-era la mejor opción.-es decir mira está llorando por irse

-estas de broma no?.-pocas veces había visto a Mai enojada y todo por culpa del husky que ahora estaba entre sus brazos.-es muy pequeña, si sale a la calle no va a sobrevivir

-y entonces que pretendes...no va a quedarse aquí ni de broma.-sentencié

-que exagerada, aguántate un dia, yo me la llevaría pero mi abuela está de visita y ella es alérgica a las mascotas.-y eso que.-le buscaré un hogar, será fácil, tomaré unas fotos…con lo mona que es te aseguro que mañana a más tardar lo adoptan

-Estaba a punto de negar pero si solo eran menos de 24 horas supongo que podría soportar

-que queda.-suspiré resignada

* * *

Miraba con desconcierto como es que las cosas habían terminado, pasé toda la tarde y parte de la noche cambiando la cerradura, por su parte Mai había abandonado para comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba el husky y no se le ocurrió mejor idea que dejarlo encerrado en mi habitación…

Yo estaba preocupada en que pudiera ensuciar pero dada la situación y peligroso que era dejarlo por ahí a que se pudiera escapar con la puerta abierta no tuve más opción que tenerla ahí o sino Mai me iba a matar.

Después de terminar aun no me sentía segura pero por estaba más tranquila

Decidí subir a ver al cachorro

No me importaba nada, si lo encontraba que había ensuciado mi cuarto entonces me las pagaría

no es que no me gusten los animales

Me era indiferente pero esa cosa tenía algo raro, y no lo decía solo por el pelaje o el color de esos ojos sino por su comportamiento

Parecía entender palabras

Pero solo era un perro y aparte cachorro, sé que son inteligentes y se pueden entrenar pero el husky en mi cuarto parecía haber nacida entrenada, lo peor fue el drama que hizo al no poder escaparse…que perro pone las patas en su hocico para mostrar su tristeza

Y por culpa de ese acto Mai me ve como una villana

Al contrario si ese can quería salir yo no tenía intenciones de atajarla

-muy bien pequeña es hora de que bajes.-dije al entrar

Ahora que no estaba mi amiga el cachorro volvía a tomar una postura agresiva

Parpadee un par de veces al verla frente a mí a la defensiva y gruñendo al notar mi presencia

Tal vez si no fuera un cachorro me sentiría intimidada pero apenas y era un poco más grande que mi zapatilla…

-que crees que haces.-reclamé algo divertida.-si estas queriendo intimidar no lo estas logrando

El cachorro empezó a ladrar como respuesta

Me rasqué la mejilla desorientada

-se supone que tengo que asustarme?.-pregunté poniendo de cuclillas

La ví retroceder nerviosa ante mi presencia pero seguía gruñendo y entonces al ver que no podía hacerme nada con su tamaño no se le ocurrió mejor idea que ir a por uno de los pares de mi zapatillas deportivas

Antes de que pudiera creer lo que sucedía el can se lo llevó debajo de la cama para vengarse de mi

-que...oye que haces.-grité ofuscada intentando cogerla con la mano pero no llegaba al rincón

Vi con desespero como el husky empezaba a morder con odio la zapatilla y a dar sacudidas

-idiota si lo rompes te mueres.-advertí mientras seguía intentando alcanzarla con la mano

Rabiosa me puse de pie y moví la cama para dejar descubierta

que astuta

me di cuenta que su intención no era morder sino verme mal posicionada para escapar

Y así lo hizo

Al dejar la salida de mi habitación descubierta no se lo pensó dos veces y volvió a correr desesperada

yo solo atine a recoger mi prenda para verificar daños, felizmente los dientes nada desarrollados no hicieron mucho

Pero el acto era imperdonable…

…sin embargo debía darle crédito a su astucia

No estaba segura pero suponía que la inteligencia que tenía este can debía ser más que el promedio

Salí calmadamente de la habitación y bajé indiferente para mi sorpresa vi al cachorro haciendo de nuevo su intento de escapar rascando la puerta hacia la calle

-si ya lo has intentado una vez.-exclamé yendo calmadamente hacia el can que al nota mi presencia se quedó tiesa y bajó la orejas.-que te hace pensar que en un segundo intento tendrás un resultado diferente.-dije amenazante

El husky intimidado retrocedió torpe a cada paso que daba

Presentía mi molestia

Y si, debía reconocer del peligro que se encontraba

-pequeño monstruo si por mi fuera te abriría la puerta para que te vayas…pero si hago eso mi amiga nunca me lo perdonaría pero ganas no me faltan eh.-grité

El cachorro me miró con tristeza y de nuevo se echó al suelo impotente y se tapó los ojos con las patas

"que rayos"

Antes de que me pudiera reaccionar ante el gesto escuché el timbre de la puerta

Era Mai

-muchas gracias por abrirme.-dijo entrando con varias bolsas y entonces la vio.-donde esta Magguie?.-

-¿quién?

-el lobo.-expresó

-ya le pusiste un nombre?.-esto iba rápido pero era mejor no decir nada.-ah pues está ahí.-señalé indiferente el rincón donde la pequeña mataba sus penas inmóvil

-pero qué?.-Mai alarmada soltó las bolsas y fue corriendo a consolarla.-que le has hecho.-

-nada….está haciendo un drama de nuevo solo porque no es capaz de irse.-susurré divertida

me miró de mala manera no creyendo mis palabras

-seguro la enojaste.-bramó ofuscada cargando al cachorro que se dejaba hacer

"en serio?"

-no le dije nada.-

Dudó de mis palabras pero no me respondió mientras enfocaba su atención en el can

-supongo que le diste de comer no?.-

Oh dios se me había olvidado

-ehm bueno…-

-que descuidada.-

No tenía ganas de discutir, menos por un husky así que no dije nada y solo me dediqué a recoger las cosas

A Mai no se le ocurrió mejor idea que comprar un cojín y un hueso de hule para que el perro jugara, además de que había comprado croquetas a granel

-te gastaste todo tu sueldo en esto no?.-dije desencajada

-ah que si pero lo vale.-afirmó mientras veía al can que estaba en medio de la sala mirando la televisión

-nose que me da más miedo…saber que alguien entró a mi casa o ver a ese husky mirando la tele como si fuera una persona.-era hasta tétrico.-

-nunca has tenido una mascota no?.-preguntó de repente la pelinaranja

Y tenía razón nunca había tenido una

Además sentía mayor afinidad a tener gato que un perro, me gustaban los felinos, los canes no son lo mio

-no, nunca tuve mascota….de niña quería gatos pero no me dejaban.-susurré apenas.-la excusa de mis viejos era que quitaban mucho tiempo, tiempo que debía ocupar en mis estudios o en el piano en vez de cuidar de un animal.-

-qué pena por ti.-esbozó seria.-pero ahora que no estas bajó el yugo de tus padres puedes tener uno sabes…y que mejor haciendo la prueba con ella.-

-nah, si quisiera hacer la prueba preferiría un felino…o algún perro más normal.-

-tienes razon creo que tener un lobo como primera mascota no es muy buena idea

-aun sigues pensando que es un lobo?.-eso sonaba más bizarro y de ser cierto sería difícil de digerir.-es solo un husky

-yo no estaría tan segura de afirmar eso.-susurró.-no soy experta ni nada pero no vi un husky con un aspecto parecido, además como es cachorro no puedo diferenciar, pero yo creo que si puede ser un lobo

-solo lo dices eso por las historias que están rondando por ahí.-expresé divertida.-es un perro y punto.-

Ella empezó a reír

-veremos y no te sorprendas, mañana traeré a un experto y nos sacará de dudas.-en fin es hora de darle la cena

Maí llamó a la pequeña la cual la ignoró ya que estaba atenta mirando la televisión

-qué curioso.-susurró divertida

Me extrañaba la paciencia de Mai en estos casos, debía ser solo porque el husky se veía muy bonito y dulce ya que normalmente la chica que conozco es una impulsiva desquiciada

-vale aquí tienes preciosa.-le puso un tazón lleno de leche tibia a su lado.-

El cachorro desvió su atención al tazón y miró con desconcierto la situación, se puso de 4 patas e inspeccionó la situación, caminó alrededor de la merienda y luego enfocó su vista en nosotras…

-creo que piensa que le pusimos algo a la leche.-expresé contrariada.-

Al final se la tomó rápidamente

-estaba hambrienta.-dijo en tono de regaño mirándome.-si que eres cruel

-qué?.-

-la tuviste sin comer hasta ahora.-

-si ya se, perdón…no estoy acostumbrada a cuidar perros.-exclamé sarcástica

-dirás lobos.-

-ya párale.-esto ya cansaba.-Sera un simple husky hasta que se diga lo contrario.

-como sea solo la cuidaras una noche.-esbozo tranquila.-

-lo dices como si fuera un alivio eh?...-

-alivio para ella.-señaló a la pequeña que de nuevo estaba sentada frente a la tele.-

"no puede ser"

Este día si que había sido extraño, aun no entendía quien entró a mi casa y lo peor es que eso me causaba cierto temor pues podría volver a suceder y de noche, por eso cuando se fue Mai puse seguro no solo a la puerta sino también las ventanas…

No es que estuviera paranoica pero necesitaba estar tranquila

Mai por su parte le restó importancia ya que si había cambiado la cerradura y si ponía el seguro desde dentro no habría problema

Ademas de que esta noche estaría acompañada

-no creo que seas de gran ayuda si alguien viene eh?.-comenté con burla al cachorro que para variar me veía furiosa y gruñendo.-no podrías ni con un gato intruso.-suspiré de mala gana

El can ladró como respuesta

-ahora que no está tu protectora cuida tus modales.-susurré.-además se que no te agrado y tú no me agradas solo llevemos la fiesta en paz.-exclamé, en este punto me sentía tonta por hablar de la misma forma que hacia Mai con ella

Molesta conmigo misma acomodé el cojín al rincón de mi cuarto

-bien este será tu lugar.-dije.-ni se te ocurra subir a mi cama…menos hacer ruido que me despierte o será lo último que hagas.-la amenaza surtió efecto porque le ví encoger las orejas y retroceder temerosa

Debía admitir que por lo menos sabia obedecer

este dia había sido agotador y necesitaba descansar

* * *

Desperté de golpe con la respiración agitada

Me tomé el rostro desencajada en la oscuridad de la noche, todo mi cuerpo estaba transpirado

-qué diablos.-susurré

Había tenido una pesadilla y sin embargo no recordaba nada

Solo la sensación de miedo y escalofríos recorría mi cuerpo

Tardé unos momentos en recuperar la respiración y me volví a acurrucar

No muchas veces habia tenido pesadillas, y las contadas ocasiones en las que había soñado cosas malas siempre tendía a recordarlas…pero últimamente se hicieron más frecuentes, y todo desde que mi relación con mi amor se terminó

Como una extraña coincidencia

…y ahora no podía quitarme esa sensación del cuerpo como para volver a dormir

Me quedé mirando el techo en la oscuridad de mi habitación

Sé que parecía extraño pero de alguna manera sentía que las pesadillas tenían relación con Juliet

"una corazonada"

Cerré los ojos intentando dormir pero ya no podía

Abatida me digne a levantarme

Había olvidado por completo que ahora tenía un cachorro husky a mi cuidado

Prendí la lámpara para que pudiera ver un poco mejor y entonces al darme cuenta de la situación no me lo creía

Rápidamente fui a prender las luces de la habitación para ver mejor el panorama y si

el cajón de mi guardarropa estaba abierto y con ello prácticamente toda mi ropa estaba en desperdigado en el suelo

Atónita busqué al husky en el rincón pero no estaba en el cojín donde la había dejado durmiendo, no pude encontrarla ni debajo de la cama y no entendía que sucedia

La puerta de mi habitación seguía cerrada

Entonces escuché un ruido seco que provino del segundo piso

Alguien estaba dentro

Salí de mi habitacion con cautela y es que el ruido habia sido tan fuerte que no podía ser el cachorro, empezaba a temer lo peor y la incertidumbre se hizo mas fuerte cuando estando en las gradas empecé a escuchar el sonido de unos pasos en el primer piso

Desesperada no sabia si bajar o regresar a mi cuarto y poner el seguro y esperar hasta que se fuera

Y recordé que Mai me dejó su paralizador para que me sintiera segura

Me costó tomar valor pro al final decidí regresar a mi habitación a recoger el arma

Se me hizo insoportable los momentos en que bajé cuidadosa de no hacer ruido

Definitivamente si quería salir ilesa debía atacar por sorpresa

Aunque todo estaba oscuro si se podía apreciar el panorama por las luces de la calle que atravesaban las ventanas

Di un vistazo a la sala y nada

Pero pude notar que había una pequeña luz que provenía de la cocina

"La refrigeradora"

Tragué saliva nerviosa y caminé con sigilo hasta quedar cerca a la entrada, sentía demasiada tensión en mi cuerpo me encontraba muy asustada tanto que incluso aguantaba el aliento en ese intento por no hacer sonido alguno

Y entonces empecé a escuchar ruidos

Extraños ruidos

Supuse que estaban saqueando la comida o algo asi hasta que escuché la voz de una chica

-diablos como terminé en este lugar.-so voz sonaba muy despacio pero podía notar claramente que era de una joven.-tengo que salir de aquí lo mas rápido posible.-se lo decia asi misma

Dudé en si entrar o no

Al final después de tomar una bocanada de aire y rezar entré dispuesta a la confrontación

Pero todo sigilo que tenía pensado se fue al demonio ya que cuando entré pise un plástico que hizo un espantoso sonido que alarmó a la intrusa y asomó la cual dio un brinco hacia un costado y giró para verme

grité alarmada y retrocedí un poco mientras le mostraba el paralizador

-q..quién diablos eres y que haces en mi casa.-pregunté

La chica no dijo nada y la vi retroceder no sabiendo que hacer

-ahm…yo..yo no…yo no quería.-

-respóndeme maldita sea.-dije en señal hostil

La chica volvió a retroceder y me dio tiempo para prender las luces y ver con mayor claridad con quien estaba lidiando

Me sentí desencajada al ver a la chica a la que amenazaba

y la pude apreciar claramente

Era muy hermosa…tanto asi que su aspecto me desorientó por un momento

-quien eres.-volví a preguntar un poco más calmada.-

La chica desvió la mirada temerosa

-y..yo lo siento no quería entrar, menos dormir…y… y después ya no podía salir.-

"que?"

No entendía sus balbuceos y mientras intentaba explicar mediante incoherencias empecé a notar que la ropa que llevaba puesta se me hacía muy familiar, el jean negro, la casaca azul, el polo turqueza que vestía y cuando noté que llevaba la bufanda roja que me la hice yo misma me quedé helada

"es mi ropa?"

-lo que llevas puesto es mi ropa?.-pregunté sin poder dar credito

Ella volvió a retroceder nerviosa

-lo siento.-fue lo único que dijo

No…no tenia sentido

Entonces ella fue la que había entrado a mi cuarto y desordenado todo

"que está sucediendo aquí"

-muy bien maldita desquiciada…nose que quieres de mi pero llamare a la policía.-sentencié.-no te muevas

-por favor no...Espera no fue mi intención.-

-que no te muevas!.-volví a amenazar con el paralizador.-

-por favor no.-intentó acercarse al ver que cogía el celular.-no es como estás pensando.-

-quédate quieta idiota o no respondo.-exclamé mi última advertencia

Ella no dijo nada pero de pronto la vi expresar una mueca de dolor

Se tomó el pecho y se puso de rodillas

Yo no supe que hacer

"debe estar fingiendo"

-dios no tan pronto.-la escuche susurrar mientras empezaba a respirar entrecortadamente y yo en este punto ya no sabia si estaba fingiendo o realmente le estaba pasando algo.-

-e…estas bien?.-

Ella no contestó

Le estaba costando respirar

Alarmada por la situación intenté acercarme y entonces una extraña luz empezó a rodear que me hizo cerrar los ojos un breve instante

Cuando los volví a abrir me di con la sorpresa de que no habia nadie y lo mas extraño era que mi ropa, la que vestía la intrusa estaba en el suelo….

Miré con desorientada la escena

Hace un momento había una persona y asi de la nada desapareció frente a mi

No lo podía creer

Me tomé la cabeza en un intento por no caer en shock viendo mi ropa tirada en el suelo

-que acaba de pasar aquí?.-me pregunté

Un fantasma?

"Algo así"

Que diablo…no entendía…

Y entonces noté que un pequeño bulto se empezaba a moverse debajo de la polera

Iba a gritar del susto

Estaba a punto de hacerlo

Pero cuando vi quien salió

Volví a caer en shock

Era el husky

-eh?.-enfocó sus ojos verdes en mí y entonces me di cuenta que era del mismo color que esa extraña chica que estaba aquí hace unos segundos.-no puede ser…no puede ser.-me estaba volviendo loca…esa era la única explicación que encontraba o debía seguir en mi pesadilla…

-estoy loca o hace un segundo eras una persona?.-pregunté al cachorro el cual me miraba con temor y solo atinó a echarse asustada tapándose los ojos con sus patas

-No puede ser.-susurré

**Continuara…**

* * *

Eso fue todo

Espero que les haya gustado

Aun creo que no se responde al summary que puse

Pero poco a poco se desvelaran mas misterios

Muchas gracias

Nos vemos =D


	3. SEGUNDA NOCHE

Antes de empezar quiero agradecer sus comentarios

Y también disculparme por la demora

No he tenido tiempo como antes, sí que puede que demore las actualizaciones

En fin espero hacerlo mas seguido

Y también espero que les guste y sigan la historia =D

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar

sin mas preámbulos aqui la conti espero y la disfruten

* * *

**LOBOS Y DEMONIOS**

**CAPITULO 3.-SEGUNDA NOCHE**

* * *

No sabía cómo empezar

Ni que hacer

es decir nadie iba a creerme

-ehm…creo que ese husky tiene algo raro.-comenté curiosa

Mai ladeo la mirada mientras seguía viendo embobada al can que yacía acostada en el sillón

-de nuevo con eso?...sé que no la quieres, no tienes que darme indirectas sabes?.-exclamó seria

Sin embargo ella no tenía idea de nada

-no no, es en serio.-enfaticé mirando extrañada a la pequeña, la cual al verme rápidamente se fue al rincón del mueble y trató de esconderse como pudo.-mmm

-le hiciste algo anoche no?.-vociferó alarmada mi amiga al ver ese extraño comportamiento de pánico por parte del cachorro.-lo sabía…sabía que no debía dejarte sola con ella.-empezó a decir.-que…qué diablos le hiciste abusadora de perros.-me acusó indignada

"abusadora de perros?"

-oye por si no te has dado cuenta yo soy la que no pude dormir.-señalé mi rostro mostrando las leves ojeras que tenía.-y todo por culpa de esa cosa.-señalé a la responsable que por su aspecto de peluche mi argumento sonaba idiota.-

Mai rodó los ojos

-pff, tan difícil es decir…odió a ese lobo, llévatelo de aquí.-exclamó.-tan difícil es?.-protestó

Me tomé el rostro sin poder hacer nada

Recordé entonces lo de anoche en que caí en shock y no pude hablar durante una hora

me llevó tiempo asimilar y para cuando lo hice el husky se había escondido en mi habitación…al final terminé pasando toda la madrugada en la cocina sin poder creer lo que había sucedido

Para cuando me di cuenta de la hora, el sol ya había salido pude ver el amanecer asomándose

Y Mai venía a visitarme a primeras horas del dia, aunque siendo sincera lo hacía por el Husky, cuando el can notó la presencia de mi amiga salió de su escondite (que hasta ahora nose donde es) y ahora estoy aquí, en la cocina intentando comprender todo lo sucedido mientras que mi amiga está preparando la leche con croquetas para el desayuno (para el perro)

En este punto podría decir que solo fue un sueño lo sucedido en la madrugada

Pero ese intento de creer que no fue real se venía abajo ya que yo misma tuve que llevar mi ropa que esa chica tuvo puesta, lo más extraño y que me daba a entender que fue real era que el husky no se atrevía a mirarme

Evitaba contacto conmigo y solo se atrevía a ver a mi amiga cuando podía o bien ocultaba su cabeza hundiéndola en el sillón

"o a lo mejor estoy enferma" pensé intentando encontrar una explicación lógica al asunto

A decir verdad la opción de que estuviera padeciendo de esquizofrenia severa era plausible y nada de lo vivido ayer en realidad sucedió

"la conclusión es que debo estar enferma de la cabeza, eso tiene más sentido" me repetí mentalmente

Mai era algo despistada pero los intentos del husky por evitarme eran tan evidentes que me convertían en una villana

Y si eso iba a provocar que malpensaran las cosas

-que le hiciste.-preguntó de nuevo esta vez más seria

"que rayos"

-Nada.-me defendí pero no me creía, el extraño comportamiento del can estaban provocando un mal entendido.-pero sabes?...creo que puedo estar mal de la cabeza

-lo sabía!.-me señaló con el dedo indignada.-si estas enferma…dime que le hiciste

Me rasque la mejilla contrariada y molesta

-no hablo del husky.-exclamé a regañadientes.-la traté demasiado bien como para que se queje

-ah en serio?...si cuando vine no sabías donde se había metido.-debía admitir que eso no me dejaba bien parada

-es que no sabía.-me sinceré.-no puedo hacer nada si ella no me quiere.-

Mai volvió a suspirar insegura

-ven acá Maguie, te alejaré de esta mala mujer.-

"mala mujer?"

-no creo que le guste el nombre que le acabas de poner.-expresé indiferente recordando otra vez ese inquietante encuentro con la chica de ojos verdes

Aunque solo la ví por unos instantes debía admitir que mi imaginación si que era muy detallista y sabia apreciar la belleza

-que dices...es un buen nombre.-se quejó

Me encogí de hombros si no quería volverme loca debía creer que todo lo sucedido era producto de una enfermedad mental

"si, estoy mal de la cabeza" me repetí varias veces para auto convencerme

-ya que.-miré al can siendo arrullada por mi amiga, bueno por lo menos me la iba a quitar encima

Esa era una buena noticia

Además que ya necesitaba dormir para intentar quitar el episodio esquizofrénico de mi cabeza

Antes de que pudiera decir algo el sonido del timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos

-debe ser la experta.-exclamó y se fue para abrir no sin antes entregarme al cachorro a mis brazos

-ey que crees que haces.-reclamé sorprendida.-

-será solo un rato, aguántate malhumorada.-

"idiota"

El can tampoco se esperaba que Mai le entregara y lo peor, la primera reacción del cachorro al estar entre mis brazos fue de miedo, pude sentir como tiritó de pánico ante mi contacto y yo no supe que hacer

Por un momento pensé que se alocaría por intentar escaparse pero solo levantó la mirada para verme fijamente

-qué clase de perro eres.-pregunté notando como esos ojos verdes expresaban terror

No, definitivamente no podía ser verdad todo lo sucedido ayer

Todo debió ser producto de mi imaginación

"en que estás pensando" me reclamé pensativa

Sacudí la cabeza para intentar alejar el repentino y esquizofrénico recuerdo de hace apenas unas horas, podía notar que el husky estaba incomoda entre mis brazos asi que me digne a ponerla en el suelo tratando de ser cuidadosa

No quería que se cayera y si eso pasaba Mai me echaria la bronca

con desconcierto observé como el cachorro miraba a su alrededor desesperada

Se puso de 4 patas u empezó a caminar con cautela en pequeños círculos buscando una salida (de nuevo) pero para su mala suerte no había

Me rasque la mejilla desconcertada y es que las actitudes del perro me estaban empezando a volver paranoica

Su nada común actuar me inquietaba

Resoplé resignada, bueno ya faltaba poco para que se lo llevaran asi que podría estar tranquila

-vale Shizuru aquí esta la experta que despejara todas nuestras dudas.-

"En serio?"

Yuki Nao hacia su aparición

Oculté mi expresión desencajada

-Ara, en serio?.-pregunté irónica no siendo capaz de controlar mi boca.-ella es la experta?.-

-jaja que gusto verte también Shizuru.-comentó divertida.-

Definitivamente no comprendía muy bien como Mai se juntaba con ella

No era que la odiara o me llevara mal

Sin embargo nunca me dio confianza

O a lo mejor es porque no la conocía tan bien como Mai y su círculo...sabía que loca compañera escogía a sus amigas, si le tenía confianza entonces definitivamente era de fiar

Pero igual no era de mi agrado

-y bien quiero ver al espécimen en cuestión.-exclamó ansiosa

Seguramente debió estar llenándole la cabeza con esa idea de que podía ser un lobo, la pelinaranja después de señalar la ubicación de la pequeña se excusó a la cocina a por unas sodas

Por su parte el husky al darse cuenta de una tercera presencia en la casa volvió a ponerse a la defensiva, pero su gruñido estaba teniendo un efecto adverso y es que debía admitir que si no fuera cachorro provocaría miedo, pero como era apenas del tamaño de una zapatilla su agresividad solo causaba ternura

Aunque la verdad es que ella solo quería defenderse de la desconocida

Y cuando Nao se acercó empezó a ladrar

-vaya y esa hostilidad porque pequeña.-preguntó confiada

El can empezó a ladrar con furia como respuesta y claramente advertía que no se le acercara

Lamentablemente no tenía el efecto deseado

Nao la estaba acorralando no dejando ninguna opción de escape

El husky retrocedió apenas a pasos torpes y bajo las orejas en señal de pavor y empezó a gimotear al verse sin salida

"Esto es demasiado"

-qué crees que haces.-pregunté antes de que la asustara más, me levanté y la tomé entre mis brazos a la pequeña.-no ves que no quiere que la toques?.-

Nao parpadeo curiosa ante mi actitud

-tranquila no le voy hacer nada.-

-pero la estas asustando.-expresé sintiendo como el cachorro se acomodaba en mi regazo, al parecer el miedo porque la pelirosa la tocara era más fuerte del que tenía por mi.-

-que pasa chicas.-intervino Mai trayendo las sodas

-me dijiste que tu amiga no quería perros y mira.-señaló viendo como cubría al husky el cual había escondido su hocico entre mis brazos.-no quiere que ni la toque.-susurro divertida

-ara, yo no he dicho nada de eso.-corregí.-es ella quien no quiere tenerte cerca.-y si debía darle puntos al cachorro

Con la cara de desquiciada que traía Nao cualquiera se asustaría

-vaya esto si es nuevo.-comentó Mai incrédula ante la escena

Se rascó la mejilla

-está muy asustada, sea o no de mi agrado no podía permitir que la traumaran.-exclamé

-si ya tuvo suficiente trauma al pasar la noche contigo.-añadió a lo que Nao le respondió con una leve carcajada.-

La situación ya empezaba a molestarme y sin decir nada entregué a "Maguie" a Mai para que ella decidiera que hacer

A ver si era tan cruel de dárselo a Nao

Por mi parte, aún seguía dudando de que fuera una experta en lobos

Es mas, me costaba creer que le gustaran los animales

Mai empezó a convencer al cachorro a base de suplicas para que se dejara revisar

Nao vio con curiosidad la escena

-por favor Maguie esto es importante, se que se ve como una depravada pero las apariencias engañan.-dijo señalando a la pelirosa.-no es peligrosa; no te hará nada, solo te revisara con fines médicos.-

Nao me miró de reojo aguantando las ganas de reir

Yo por mi parte estaba alejada de las dos sentadas en el extremo de la sala observando indiferente la escena…

Levanté la mirada perturbada al ver como después de unos minutos el can empezó a tranquilizarse y de manera cauta se acercó a Nao

Se detuvo para mirar de nuevo a la pelinaranja buscando una señal de aprobación

"que diablos"

Mai asintió sonriente y eso hizo que el cachorro diera otro paso hacia Nao que estaba perpleja al ver el comportamiento

-que extraño.-susurró curiosa y se agachó para acariciarla

El husky se tensó un poco e hizo el amague de retroceder pero al ver que Nao solo la esperaba estiro su patita para tocar su mano, después del zarpazo volvió a retroceder temerosa pero al ver que la chica no hacía nada que solo mirarla se llenó de confianza y poco a poco acortó la distancia

-viste algo mas lindo Shizuru?.-preguntó mi amiga aguantando las ganas de ir a besar al husky.-por dios es hermosa…

No respondí

Estaba demasiada cansada por los comentarios y la atención que le estaban dando al can, asi que solo me dedique a ver como Nao revisaba al husky, le tocaba las orejas, el pelo, sus patitas, los dientes

Me estaba costando creer que realmente estuviera evaluando a la pequeña, parecía que estaba fingiendo hacerlo

Pasaron unos momentos y Mai y Nao conversaban alrededor de la pequeña que se denotaba cansada

-y bien?.-me atreví a preguntar

-bueno debo admitir que no me lo esperaba, o mejor dicho no lo creia.-en serio?.-ha sido interesante; la cachorra tiene hocico corto típico de husky, de los lobos los hocicos son mas largos aunque no es algo que se note a simple vista

Al parecer me había equivocado, Nao parecia saber de lo que estaba hablando

-entonces es un husky.-dije

-estaba por concluir eso, pero sus orejas me dicen otra cosa.-sus orejas?.-los canidos salvajes no tienen las orejas caídas, incluso cuando son cachorros, las orejas caídas son rasgos de los perros domésticos cuando cachorros, y ella no lo tiene, otro punto a favor es su pelaje con poca variedad cromática, el color azul marino que lleva es casi uniforme en todo su cuerpo, eso nunca lo había visto…tampoco el color….debo admitir que aparte de que se ve bien el color es único y eso lo hace especial

-entonces es un lobo!.-gritó emocionada.-lo sabia siempre lo supe

-no estoy tan segura, pero si.-sentenció.-pero nose, me cuesta creer, es decir como diablos es que encontraron a un lobezno en la ciudad?...solo por eso es que estoy dudando de mi propio veredicto

"¿Entonces es un lobo?"

-ya te lo dije la encontramos durmiendo en el cuarto de Shizuru.-respondió Mai.-

-eh?...que, pensé que bromeabas con eso….no tiene sentido.-susurró

-eso mismo dije yo.-expresé y es que Nao parecía comprender la sinrazón del asunto en cambio Mai solo se la pasaba babeando por el lobo.-alguien entró y dejo un lobezno en mi cuarto…es tan irreal

Me quedé en silencio de nuevo intentando encontrar una explicación

-ey chicas dejen de pensar en eso…ahora que sabemos que es un lobo que vamos hacer con ella.-señaló al lobo la cual daba un bostezo.-por dios es tan dulce.-

-debe haber alguna organización de animales salvajes o algo asi que se encargue, o podemos ir al zoológico y decirle que se les escapo un lobo.-

"tendría sentido?"

-ehm, en el zoológico de la ciudad no hay lobos.-respondio Mai.-bueno no podemos dejarla en adopción si es un lobo, sería peligroso no creen?... vale….ya se lo que haremos.-

Sea lo que sea que iba a decir no iba a ser buena idea

-el lunes se va mi abuela, asi que hasta eso por favor Shizuru podrías tenerla?.-

"lo sabia"

-que estás pensando en adoptar un lobo?!.-esto definitivamente rozaba lo estúpido.-si en verdad es un lobo es muy peligroso, son animales salvajes, espero que estes bromeando

-ay por favor.-respondió, tanto Nao como yo la miramos de mala manera.-ok esta bien, pero por favor por lo menos déjenme estar con ella unos meses, miren aun es cachorra, no creo que dentro de un mes sea capaz de atacar humanos o algo asi.-

-eres idiota no?!.-

-oigan no lo tomen a mal pero no estoy asegurando que sea lobo 100%, además si pasa el tiempo y veo su crecimiento si podría confirmar realmente con que estamos lidiando, ahora es muy pequeña para asegurar de que sea una salvaje.-añadió

-ya bueno no me metan en sus asuntos pero como sea mejor llévatelo tu Nao y luego se lo das a Mai y todas contentas.-

-lo siento pero paso, ya tengo gato y perro en mi casa, uno más es demasiado.-respondió.-a todo esto porque la bronca con la pequeña.-

No respondí

Y no pude evitar el episodio raro que tuve en la noche

-por favor, te lo ruego….solo será hasta el lunes, aguántate dos días mas.-suplicó mi compañera.-solo tu la odias lo suficiente como para dármelo después, si lo pongo en adopción será mala idea, con lo cute que es se lo llevaran al instante

"Ay dios"

-me vas a deber una grande.-exclamé resignada.-

Ella se me tiró encima agradecida por mi acto de buena fe

Lo que me esperaba era tener que soportar al supuesto lobezno

* * *

Resoplé agotada

Mai para ganarse mis puntos se había quedado hacer el almuerzo y cena, aparte de que estaba emocionada por tener mascota desde el lunes

Nao ya se había retirado en la tarde y en lo que restaba del día la pelinaranja había tratado de jugar con el cachorro, la cual solo se dedicaba a mirar la tele más que hacer otra cosa

"si eso no es normal entonces que"

Después de terminar de cenar y darle la leche al Husky, Mai se retiró advirtiéndome que no le hiciera nada malo

Ella tenía sospechas de que algo había sucedido ayer en la noche, aparte de que "Maguie" no ayudaba en nada con su extraño comportamiento temeroso hacia mí

-se que has intentando escapar nuevamente.-exclamé con gracia al can que ahora que estaba en mi cuarto me miraba con cautela, y si momentos antes de llevarla a la fuerza había vuelto a rasgar con sus patas la puerta de salida hacia la calle

Me costó un montón atraparla porque se había metido debajo del mueble en su intento desesperado para que no la tocara, sin embargo poco o nada pudo hacer cuando la tuve en mis manos y la lleve a mi cuarto

-muy bien si por mi fuera te dejaría en la sala sola y a oscuras, pero eres muy cachorra.-a este punto me sentía muy estúpida, le estaba hablando como lo hacia ella pero que mas daba

Debía cuidarla, no quedaba de otra

La noche de hoy extrañamente era muy fría

Y podía pescar algún resfriado y en los cachorros era mortal en la mayoría de los casos

Probablemente no estaba vacunada

"no tenía opción"

Mi cuerpo ya estaba en su limite

El cansancio era tan fuerte que apenas mantenía los ojos abiertos, aun asi terminé de preparar su cojín con varias mantas para que no pasara frio, inmediatamente la vi meterse por debajo

-vale ahora quédate allí y será mejor que no me despiertes

Curiosamente la reacción sumisa que me esperaba no fue la esperada

Sino que en respuesta me lanzó un gruñido antes de ocultar su cabeza en la manta

"que rayos?"

Ya no tenía ganas de pelear asi que decidí ignorar y terminar el día

…..

* * *

Me volví a levantar sobresaltada

Tenía la respiración agitada y de nuevo sentía la transpiración en mi cuerpo hacia que mi ropa se impregnara de una manera incomoda

De nuevo las pesadillas volvían a atormentarme

Y como siempre no podía recordar nada

Me tomé el rostro sintiendo un pequeño dolor de cabeza

Prendí las luces y me dispuse a cambiarme de ropa

Aun mi cuerpo sentía el cansancio por la falta de sueño

Dispuse a acostarme nuevamente, pero entonces recordé que no estaba sola ahora

Fijé mi vista en la esquina para ver cómo se encontraba

Y entonces no pude evitar preocuparme un poco al notar como parecía sufrir por el frio

Estaba tumbada con los ojos cerrados y con el cuerpo encogido temblando por el frio, la manta no era suficiente

-por dios.-me levanté sobresaltada y sin pensarlo la sostuve entre mis brazos y la lleve a mi cama

Sentí los espasmos de su cuerpo, parecía seguir durmiendo pero tenía el cuerpo muy frio

-mierda mierda.-me reclamé

Mai me iba a matar y sin piedad si algo le pasaba

-estas bien?.-pregunté recostándola en mi cama lado mio, no sabía qué hacer, estaba muy desesperada….

Lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento fue acostarla y tenerla en mi regazo, esperando a que el calor de mi cuerpo hiciera que dejara de temblar y volviera a la normalidad

Me quedé temerosa esperando alguna reacción pero solo seguía temblando

Y yo estaba muerta de miedo

Y es que no pensé que estuviera pasando tanto frio

Felizmente para mi buena suerte dejó de temblar y poco a poco parecía recobrar el calor

La ví dar un ligero bostezo aun con los ojos cerrados y la sentí acomodarse de nuevo en mi regazo al parecer seguía durmiendo

Suspiré aliviada

Definitivamente creo que me había excedido y el frio reacio de la noche no me permitía dejarla de nuevo en su cojín

No tenía otra opción que dejarla dormir acurrucada conmigo

"dios todo lo que tengo que hacer"

Apagué las luces y volví acomodar a Maguie para dormir

No tardé mucho tiempo en caer dormida

Pasó el tiempo

Y empecé a sentirme extraña, me removí un poco sintiendo demasiado calor pero cuando tuve noción de las cosas pude darme cuenta que no eran las sabanas las que me incomodaban

Con terror abrí los ojos

Y me quedé helada al ver el rostro de una chica a escasos centímetros del mío

La impresión fue tal que caí en shock, ni siquiera fui capaz de gritar

Tan solo me quedé viendo con horror la escena

Poco a poco empecé a darme cuenta de más detalles, la chica en cuestión tenía una de sus manos aferrados a mi cintura

Y no era necesario que las luces estuvieran prendidas para que me diera cuenta de que estaba totalmente desnuda

Quería gritar

Quería hacerlo

Pero mi voz no salía

El pánico no me dejaba, incluso tampoco era capaz de moverme

Entonces para mi mala suerte sentí como su cuerpo empezaba a removerse y cada vez a mayor inquietud, su rostro inconscientemente se acercó al mio y entonces despertó

Pude contemplar como esos ojos verdes que empezaron a brillar en la oscuridad de la habitación

La vi parpadear extrañada y se me quedó mirando atemorizada

Y yo aún no salía del shock

Y ella al darse cuenta de la situación gritó cosa que provoco que yo también lo hiciera

**Continuara…..**

* * *

Eso fue todo

Espero que les haya gustado

Estaré esperando sus comentarios con muchas ansias

Nos vemos =D


	4. y ese gato?

Antes de empezar quiero agradecer como siempre sus comentarios

Que me ayudan a seguir en tdosos mis fics *o*

Bueno ya sin mas preámbulos aquí la conti

Espero y les guste

* * *

**LOBOS Y DEMONIOS**

**CAPITULO 3.- Y ESE GATO?**

* * *

"ese nombre se me hace familiar"

Nose porque pero creo que ya lo había escuchado antes

Pero no recuerdo cuando

-Maguie lo siento.-la voz de Mai me sacó de mis pensamientos

Me quedé viendo a la pequeña correr hacia mi amiga y empezaba a ladrar con actitud agresiva porque momentos antes su dotación de leche había sido derramada por un tropezón

-hasta ella sabe lo molesta que puedes llegar a ser.-comenté con gracia mientras seguía mirando fijamente al cachorro en cuestión

Aun no podía creer lo que pasaba y el solo hecho de recordar lo de anoche me hacía pensar que todo era un sueño y nada de esto realmente estaba sucediendo

_"mi nombre Natsuki Kuga"_ de nuevo ese nombre vino a mi mente

Era extraño que aunque no tuviera a alguien conocida con un nombre similar o parecido, por alguna razón sentía que ya lo había escuchado antes

Y no solo el nombre sino también el apellido

"por que?" me pregunté

Aunque nada de eso se comparaba con lo que tuve que pasar

-me voy a volver loca.-dije alarmada

-oye estas bien?, estas murmurando sola y no dejas de ver a Maguie.-expresó Mai que se levantaba a lo que Maguie le seguía ladrando.-y parece que tampoco pasaste una buena noche eh?.-

-fue otro dia en que no pude dormir bien para variar.-susurré apenas.-por cierto ese nombre que le has puesto no le da.-sugerí

-que?.-preguntó incrédula.-como que no…le cae a pelo

-si es un lobo como que ponerle Maguie no sería adecuado.-añadí calmadamente mientras que el cachorro fijo su atención en mí y bajó las orejas en señal de temor.-

-entonces que propones.-comentó curiosa al ver como el cachorro se quedaba quieto y solo me miraba.-

-Natsuki.-susurré apenas.-

-qué?...qué clase de nombre a una mascota es ese.-exclamó con burla.-tú y tus ideas locas….

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante el repentino comentario

-ese nombre es perfecto.-"además que así dice llamarse"

-estás loca sabes?.-dijo entre risas.-pero bueno si así quieres llamarle asi….que tal Natsuki te gusta?.-preguntó al cachorro el cual levantó las orejas e hizo un gesto que parecía asentir con el hocico.-

-a que no me digas que eso es normal.-señalé curiosa.-cuando viste a un perro asentir.-agregué ante la atención del can, por su parte Mai parecía no estar tomando en serio mis palabras.-no dices nada?...es una broma?

-Natsuki es muy inteligente.-expresó.-es un lobo muy inteligente

-esa cosa no es un lobo…no es un perro….y estoy dudando de que sea un animal.-le señalé incomoda a lo que ella empezó a ladrar con fiereza

Aprovechaba que Mai estaba presente para comportarse toda valiente

-oye deja de ofenderla.-exclamó mientras se acercaba a acariciarla.-y que tal te queda mejor Natsuki?.-la cachorra volvió a sentir en señal de afirmación

-viste.-eso no era normal.-acabas de verlo y no se te hace raro?.-

-claro que no, acaso no conoces el internet, ayer vi un perro bailando la conga a dos patas en medio de una fiesta eso si es sorprendente.-respondió a secas.-lo de Natsuki no lo es, es decir subestimas la inteligencia de los animales

-ok acepto que pueda comprender palabras, pero porque hace esos gestos asi…

-Cuál es el punto de la discusión?.-remarcó divertida

-el punto es que esa bola de pelos no es un lobo, no es un perro y dudo que sea un animal.-volví a repetir

era eso o definitivamente mis alucinaciones habían empeorado ayer

Mai parpadeo un tanto confundida por la seriedad con la que hablaba

Yo más que sería estaba asustada

No solo porque estuviera evaluando mi estado mental como altamente grave o eso quería creer porque de no estar loca significaba que situaciones paranormales sucedían cada noche en mi habitación

-ahm…acaso sucedió algo ayer?.-preguntó curiosa.-que pasó…intento morder tus zapatillas?...o aulló a media noche y por eso no dormiste nada?...es su instinto nada se puede hacer, ya sabes los lobos están despiertos de noche para cazar, es normal

-si supieras.-exclamé en un pesado suspiro

Pasó más de media hora mientras intentaba espejar la mente en el patio y dejaba que tanto Mai como Natsuki estuvieran enganchadas a la programación mañanera de la tele

Me recargué sobre la hamaca

Siempre me pregunté lo estratégico que fueron los abuelos de mis abuelos para colocar los arboles de tal manera que el sol nunca pudiera llegar a molestar

Siempre hacían sombra incluso cuando salía por un costado del horizonte

Aunque las noches en estas semanas estaba siendo extremadamente frías los días era brutalmente calurosos

Incluso apenas y eran las 9 y ya se empezaba a calentar el ambiente

Aparte de que si sumaba el calor sofocante a mi agotado cuerpo y a lo cómodo que se sentía estar echada…caería dormida muy facil

Cerré los ojos esperando dormir

Y poco a poco sentía que caía

Sin embargo un ladrido cercano me interrumpió

Intenté no tomar importancia pero el molestoso sonido volvió a colarse por mis oídos

Me levanté molesta y fije mi vista en el can que se ponía de manera hostil con su piel erizada en sus 4 patas

"pero que?"

-qué diablos quieres.-ignorando mi amenaza empezó a gruñir y ladrar

La iba a patear ya harta de su molestosa presencia

me puse de pie y la fulminé con la mirada ella echo a correr hacia mi

Yo por mi parte no podía estar más agradecida porque no tendrían que perseguirla

Sin embargo me tomó por sorpresa cuando me esquivo con rapidez y siguió ladrando

Y fue entonces que vi Samantha sentada encima de la cerca

-oye porque esta tan ruidosa.-escuché la voz de Mai que entraba con unas sodas en la mano y me lo lanzaba

-porque tenías que dejarla entrar al patio.-me quejé.-estaba tranquila y mira ahora no deja de hacer bulla.-añadí

-parece que odia a los gatos.-expresó entre risas.-

Samantha era el gato del vecino

Un rival demasiado complicado de lidiar para el lobo

Ya que la cuadruplicaba en tamaño

Nose de donde estaba sacando valor para intentar intimidar a la gata

Para buena suerte de Natsuki los ladridos de amenaza no surtían efecto

Samantha seguía acicalándose en la cerca ignorando a la pequeña

-que buena suerte que la ignore.-dije parpadeando un rato pero deseaba que Samantha le diera una escaramuza a ver si se quedaba en silencio.-

Natsuki parecía haber perdido el control y sequia ladrando a la gata que solo lamia sus patas

Ni los llamados de Mai hacían reaccionar de su trance "salvaje"

-debe odiar en serio a los gatos.-susurré.-

-es normal, son enemigo naturales de los lobos.-respondió Mai que se ponía a mi lado

-dirás de los perros.-corregí.-ey ven para acá, no abuses de la situación.-advertí al cachorro

No podía creerlo

Si así era de cachorro siendo tan pequeña como una zapatilla, no me imaginaba si creciera

Tendría la confianza suficiente como para medirse con un león o algo asi

La gata poco a poco empezó a estresarse con la lluvia de ladridos y se quedó quieta fijando su atención en Natsuki, la cual seguía gruñendo y saltaba de un lado a otro

Se quedó unos breves instantes mirando con fijeza

Esto no pintaba bien

Saltó hacia el patio para confrontar con la molestosa presencia del lobo

-dios la va a matar.-expresó Mai con terror

Para mi sorpresa Natsuki seguía en su postura hostil aun cuando la gata tenia los pelos erizados y su maullido si sonaba amenazante

Sin pensarlo me acerqué para intentar ahuyentar al felino

Pero antes que pudiera llegar a donde estaba de entre los arboles una sombra saltó y se puso delante del cachorro

Era otro gato

Nunca la había visto antes

De color negro con blanco

Tenia la piel erizada y dispuesta a atacar a Samantha

Por su parte el cachorro se había quedado quieta mirando fijamente a la que le estaba salvando la vida

-esto se va a poner feo.-susurró Mai.-iré a por un balde de agua

No tuve la oportunidad de presenciar una pelea de gatos antes

Pero el preludio de lo que podía ser me dejó con las ganas

Me quedé esperando acción unos 10 minutos y los gatos solo se maullaban amenazadoramente

aunque ninguno de los dos retrocedía tampoco avanzaban

Mai había regresado y ya tenía dos baldes llenos por si se ponía fea la situacion

-se están midiendo por su territorio.-expresó, yo no entendía lo que decía.-ya sabes Shizuru, los gatos son territoriales

-pero es mi patio.-dije.-no es de ninguno

-jajaja como que no, claro que es de Samantha por eso esta crispada al ver a ese nuevo gato, por cierto de quien es.-`preguntó

Yo me encogí de hombros

-ni idea, debe ser de alguien del barrio.-susurré

Mientras los gatos seguían maullandose

Seguramente insultando en su idioma o que se yo

Natsuki también estaba con su postura hostil pero nadie la tomaba en cuenta

Mai al ver la escena no se le ocurrió mejor idea que tomar una foto con su celular y enviarla por las redes, titulaba en su imagen "Natsuki y su aliada contra una intrusa"

"eh?"

-mira lo mona que se ve la cachorra gruñendo a lado del gato.-expresó.-te aseguro que todos se van a enamorar

Yo solo rodé los ojos

-esto puede ser serio, si esos gatos se pelean se van a sacar los ojos y tu tomando foto para publicar en tu muro.-

-no lo pude evitar, es que Natsuki es tan fotogénica.-

-más bien hay que estar atentas que si Samantha ignora al otro gato y se va contra Natsuki ya no habrá lobo que cuidar.-

La tensión seguía en el ambiente

Tanto Mai como yo nos habíamos puesto detrás muy cerca de Natsuki y aun así ni con nuestra presencia daba marcha atrás Samantha

Sin embargo todo cambio cuando en un momento quiso arremeter contra la más pequeña

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo el gato blanco se atravesó en su camino

Y pude notar claramente como los ojos amarillos que tenía se transformaban, un cambio tan brusco que Mai también notó

De Amarillo a rojo de una manera tan tétrica que Samantha retrocedio como pudo y dio un brinco para escapar por la cerca

Tanto yo como Mai nos quedamos sin habla de la impresión

Mas aun cuando el felino o sea lo que sea giró hacia nosotras

Ahí pudimos notar claramente su apariencia escalofriante

Ojos rojo sangre y las pupilas negras

No hicimos sonido alguno

Nos quedamos quietas rezando a que se fuera

Pero el felino mostraba otras intenciones

Su pelo erizado indicaba que en cualquier momento nos iba a saltar encima

En mi desesperación intenté buscar algo para defenderme con la vista pero no había nada al alcance de la mano

Estaba segura que la escoba no iba a detener al animal

Pude ver a Mai contener el aliento cuando dio unos pasos hacia nosotras

Se encogió sus patas traseras con intención de saltar

Pero el momento fue cortado por el ladrido cachorro de Natsuki atrás del gato

El felino volvió a girar enfocando su atención en la pequeña

Y volvió a encogerse de patas y dio un brinco

Mai gritó horrorizada al ver como tumbaba al cachorro

Pensando que la iba a morder o algo peor

Nos sorprendimos y le empezó a lamer el hocico

Miré a mi amiga la cual me devolvió el gesto desconcertada nos acercamos con cautela

Y vimos nuevamente al gato pero esta vez sus ojos volvían a ser amarillos y normales

-ahm…t...tu también lo viste no?.-expresó Mai mirándome con duda

Yo solo asentí desconcertada viendo como el gato no paraba de lamer a Natsuki la cual gruñía y luchaba para zafarse de las patas del felino

En su desesperación le mordio de la cola, pero los colmillos eran demasiado pequeños que no hicieron ningún efecto

desconcertada empezó a gimotear mientras ladraba

Increíblemente el gato ante los ladridos se separó

Natsuki se puso de 4 patas y empezó a ladrar incesantemente al gato la cual se echaba como si estuviera asustada

-esto está muy extra….-me volví a quedar sin habla al ver de una manera sorpresiva a mi amiga golpear en la cabeza al gato con un palo

-toma esto bestia del inframundo!.-gritó

El golpe sonó tan fuerte

Que no pude reaccionar de la impresión y el felino cayó seca tendida en el césped

-idiota que haces.-grité desesperada.-lo mataste…lo mataste!

-y que querías que hiciera acaso no viste que pasó…eso no es un gato.-señaló desesperad.-no viste esos ojos diabólicos…es un demonio…-

"Ah?"

-oye, que idioteces hablas, si fuera un demonio crees que estuviera muerta por un escobazo?.-pregunté preocupada.-dios, espero que no esté muerta.-susurré acercándome a ver

No sabía mucho de animales pero no había herida ni hinchazón donde cayó el golpe…pero estaba bien noqueada

-su respiración esta normal.-creo.-supongo que está bien pero sería mejor llevarla a un veterinario

-te golpeaste la cabeza?.-reclamó irónica.-acaso no viste como sus ojos cambiaron…eso no fue normal

-estos días estoy viendo cosas muy extrañas así que tan sorprendida no estoy.-respondí levantando con cuidado al felino entre mis brazos ante la mirada curiosa de Natsuki la cual por el golpe quedó impactada viendo con horror la escena

* * *

-vaya sigue inconsciente.-expresó dando un suspiro

Pasamos toda la mañana y parte de la tarde esperando a que despertara el gato, no pudimos llevarla al veterinario porque Mai me convenció de que no era par tanto ya que no había lesión alguna

Yo le advertí de todas formas que si se moría iba a culparla

-me está preocupando.-añadió al ver que no despertaba

-te dije que había que llevar al veterinario.-susurré.-mira a Natsuki; no se ha despegado de su lado

Asi es la cachorra no había dejado de lado a la gata durante todo ese tiempo

-creo que la conoce.-expresé casi con gracia

El can paró las orejas y me miró de mala manera

Soltó un leve ladrido

-a que si pareciera.-dijo Mai.-pero eso que sucedió con sus ojos no fue normal, dio miedo, te imaginas si la escena hubiera sucedido de noche, hubiéramos estado tan aterrorizadas que hubiéramos muerto de un ataque cardiaco

Eso era verdad

Que haya sido de dia hizo que la impresión fuera menos intensa

Sin embargo no podía ocultar el hecho de que ese gato no era normal

Aunque si comparaba la situación

Natsuki seguía ganando de lejos

-parece que ya se está moviendo.-exclamé dudosa viendo como estiraba sus patas la felina, y si nos dimos cuenta que era hembra.-

La gata dio un leve bostezo mientras se ponía de pie

Echó un vistazo alrededor aún se encontraba aturdida

Cuando fijo su vista en nosotras volvió a bostezar y se acomodó en el mueble como si nada

Natsuki que está a su lado le ladró un par de veces

A lo que la aludida solo respondió dándole lamidas en el hocico

La cachorra volvió a gruñir enojada y siguió ladrando

el felino parecía extrañamente intimidada por la pequeña y se pusó de pie y io un brinco hacia nosotras, se aprovechó que la altura del mueble era suficientemente alto que Natsuki no era capaz de bajar por su propia cuenta a menos que quisiera caer

-no te muevas.-escuché decir a Mai que ante la cercanía del gato volvió a sostener esta vez una botella.-si nos quiere saltar entonces le tiraré esto

-oye casi la matas.-me quejé.-no la remates

-Shizuru esa cosa no es normal.-susurró

-si, ya lo sé…pero eso no quita el hecho de que casi la matas.-respondí.-si fuera algún animal peligroso ya nos hubiera hecho daño

-no seas idiota, es obvio que está esperando que nos distraigamos, si le damos la espalda te apuesto que se transforma y nos mata.-

No podía negar esa posibilidad

Aun asi

Lo que me causaba extrañeza era que Natsuki no le tuviera miedo

Tampoco parecía incomodar la presencia del felino

Incluso con Samantha se puso agresiva

Pero con esta gata no

-creo que no debemos de preocuparnos.-exclamé intentando restarle importancia al asunto.- Natsuki no le tiene miedo, si fuera peligrosa estoy segura que la primera en saltar de miedo y esconderse seria ella

Natsuki logró escuchar mi comentario y solo gruñó en señal de molestia

Seguía impotente de no poder saltar del mueble

-mira incluso tiene miedo de saltar, si esta gata fuera peligrosa no crees que se hubiera escondido.-

Mi argumento tenía mucho sentido

Mai pareció estar convencida

-creo que tienes razón.-se rascó la cabeza algo pensativa.-pero y ahora que sabemos que está bien como nos deshacemos de ella.-

-dejamos la puerta abierta del patio y seguramente se irá por la cerca

-perfecto.-dijo Mai haciendo caso a la orden

-ok gata es hora de que vuelvas a tu hogar.-señaló Mai la salida

El felino parpadeó confundida y se puso de 4 patas y empezó a correr con desesperación por las escaleras

"qué diablos"

Sin perder la vista corrí detrás de ella

Dobló la esquina por el pasadizo de mi habitación y la ví meterse en el baño

Antes de que pudiera acercarme ví como se cerró la puerta momentos después

"pero qué?"

Me quedé mirando la puerta y di un suspiró pesado intentando tomar valor

Pues debía admitir que si veía de nuevo esos ojos rojos sin duda iba a gritar como loca

Giré la perilla con cuidado sin embargo no pude abrir la puerta

Ya que sentí como una fuerza se opuso a ella

Empecé a hacer esfuerzo con mis manos empujando hacia adelante

Pero no podía

De alguna manera la gata estaba atascando la puerta con algo

Hice fuerza con mi hombro y mi rodilla y cuando vi una abertura asomé mi cabeza para ver que sucedía

Abrí los ojos como platos al ver que era lo que impedía mi paso

Contemplé en shock total que era lo que impedía que abriera la puerta

O mejor dicho quien

Ahí se encontraba desnuda una chica algo pequeña de cabello negro y ojos amarillos

Todo pasó tan rápido que solo pude apreciar su rostro de niña y sus ojos amarillos mirarme con pánico

La impresión fue tal que hasta perdí fuerza y eso fue aprovechado por la extraña que me empujó fuera del baño

-que pasó…donde se fue.-giré la vista para ver a Mai que llegaba por el pasadizo.-donde está el engendro

Yo no podía hablar

La sensación de desconcierto era tal

Que se me hacía difícil respirar y no sabía que pensar

-Shizuru estas bien?.-preguntó acercándose preocupada.-estas muy pálida…-añadió.-q..que pasó

Yo seguía ensimismada en mis pensamientos

Y no era capaz vocalizar

-que pasa.-exclamó sosteniéndome de los hombros al ver que no decía nada y tenía la vista perdida.-oye me estas asustando

-a..y..yo no..ese gato.-empecé a balbucear

Quería decir que había una chica en el baño donde había entrado la gata

Pero no salía del momento

Solo balbuceaba cosas sin sentido

-u..u..una chica.-señalé la puerta del baño y antes de que pudiera decir algo más caí desmayada

**Continuara….**

* * *

Biueno eso fue todo

Muchas gracias por leer

Espero sus comentarios

Hasta la próxima =D


	5. QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO

Hola a todos!

Antes de empezar como siempre debo agradecer sus comentarios

Por seguir esta historia

Aquí les traigo el capi

Ojala les guste

* * *

**LOBOS Y DEMONIOS**

**CAPITULO IV.-QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO?**

* * *

_Cuando me di cuenta que había una extraña chica desnuda en mi cama, empecé a gritar, aunque ella comenzó un poco antes_

_La primera reacción que tuve después fue alejarme y la vi hacer lo mismo, la mujer se veía igual de desesperada, tanto que cayó de la cama llevándose las sabanas consigo_

_Me levanté lo más rápido que pude y prendí las luces, mi intención era buscar algún objeto para defenderme_

_Pero no nada_

_Miré de nuevo a la intrusa que seguía sentada en el suelo tapándose el cuerpo como podía con las sabanas_

_-q…quién diablos eres.-pregunté alarmada buscando con la mirada alguna arma de defensa.-o que eres.-corregí_

_Ella no respondió_

_Se encontraba demasiado avergonzada intentando cubrir su cuerpo_

_Su expresión apenada ante la situación me hacía dudar de que fuera alguien peligrosa_

_-por favor no me hagas nada.-suplicó_

_"Ah?"_

_-Eso debería decir yo.-exclamé yendo con sumo cuidado a la puerta para encerrarla y llamar a la policía.-como es que te metiste a mi habitación, ya van dos veces!_

_Bajó la mirada un tanto triste_

_-e….ehm que no es obvio, pero si acabas de ver lo que pasó.-susurró apenas.-yo soy el cachorro_

_"No puede ser"_

_-no…no lo eres.-señalé amenazadoramente_

_La vi cambiar su expresión notablemente_

_De lo que se sentía avergonzada ahora aprecia estar molesta_

_-entonces dime donde está.-preguntó extrañamente desafiante_

_Yo parpadee un par de veces incrédula_

_-no te muevas.-advertí mientras miraba en cada rincón y debajo de la cama pero nada_

_Entonces la única explicación que tenía a lo que estaba sucediendo_

_Era que me había vuelto completamente loca_

_-que yo soy el lobo!.-la escuché gritar_

_La miré totalmente desencajada_

_Sentí una leve sensación de mareo_

_-e…en serio eres la bola de pelos?.-pregunté no dando crédito a la situación.-pero no tiene sentido_

_Absolutamente nada_

_-por favor no me hagas daño.-repitió_

_-ah?...no no puede ser; debo estar soñando.-me dije a mi misma mientras caminaba de lado a lado.-así es, me quedé dormida y esto es un extraño sueño.-remarqué_

_Sabía que si no mantenía la calma podría desmayarme_

_-ok, nose con que estaré lidiando pero lo dejaré a la policía.-_

_-no, por favor no me delates.-suplicó_

_-claro que lo haré….diré que hay una intrusa desconocida en mi casa que se transforma en lobo.-expresé, pero la sola idea sonaba tan irreal que era difícil que me creyeran.-no…mejor diré que hay una intrusa que entró a robar y haber que hagan lo que tengan que hacer_

_-por favor no.-replicó angustiada.-mira yo no te hecho nada, no quiero hacerlo…por favor si tanto te molesta solo déjame ir pero no digas nada…_

_-como si me creyeran.-respondí irónica, en este punto incluso se me hacía difícil creer lo que pasaba y eso que lo estaba viviendo.-ok suponiendo que esto no es un sueño y que no eres producto de mi imaginación esquizofrénica solo me queda preguntar qué diablos eres!.-grité exigiendo explicación_

_La vi encogerse de hombros_

_Empezó a tiritar ligeramente_

_-yo…no lo sé.-fue su escueta respuesta.-p…por favor no me hagas daño.-agregó temerosa_

_Me quedé quieta contemplándola_

_Aunque ya había visto antes su rostro, ahora que me fijaba con mayor atención debía admitir que era demasiado hermosa_

_Esos ojos verdes tenían un encanto especial_

_Su cabello de color oscuro contrastaba muy bien con el color de su piel y de su mirada_

_-estas mintiendo.-reclamé un tanto más suave.-no te voy hacer daño pero necesito saber que eres.-_

_-yo solo estoy perdida.-sostuvo.-me he perdido y quiero volver a mi casa_

_-ahm?...y en ese lugar que dices casa es normal que se transformen en animales o solo es una habilidad tuya.-comenté intentando quitar tensión en el ambiente.-_

_Ella me miró unos momentos y volvió a desviar la mirada_

_-ahm…no.-susurró.-no me acuerdo bien pero creo que me escapé porque hice algo muy malo y tengo que remediarlo.-_

_"algo malo?"_

_-cometiste un crimen?.-_

_Ella no me respondió de inmediato_

_Cerró los ojos como queriendo recordar_

_-no puedo…nose porque no puedo recordar.-susurró.-pero si hice algo malo…muy malo_

_-ok cálmate.-expresé un tanto contrariada conmigo misma.-vale…y donde se supone que es tu casa, es decir si quieres podemos ir mañana…-_

_-ahm no…no puedo regresar.-dijo con la voz quebrada.-ahm…yo….cuando...cuando repare el error que he cometido podré volver.-exclamó esperanzada.-necesito reparar lo que hice_

_-si pero no sabes lo que hiciste.-esta conversación no llegaba a nada pero la chica parecía más calmada.-¿oye pero tu casa o donde vives todos se transforman en animales?.-volví a preguntar_

_Ella negó con la cabeza_

_-es una maldición por haber escapado de casa...-ah?.-…cuando repare mis errores podré volver a casa.-expresó esperanzada…por favor no digas nada a nadie, necesito ayuda para poder volver a casa y eres la primera persona que conozco desde que llegué aquí, por favor tienes que ayudarme.-suplicó con tristeza_

_Sus ojos llorosos detuvieron mis replicas_

_-vale, vale….nose que está sucediendo, pero si es verdad todo lo que me dices entonces no diré nada.-además que nadie va a creerme de todas maneras.-pero no intentes nada extraño_

_-g…gracias.-expresó apenas empezando a temblar ligeramente por la ausencia de ropa_

_Estaba congelándose_

_La sabana no era suficiente_

_Busqué en el armario ropa para que se vistiera_

_Coincidentemente mi ropa encajaba perfectamente ya que nuestros tamaños eran similares_

_Aunque creo que ella era un poco más alta_

_-sabes que…saldré un rato y podrás vestirte, usa la ropa que quieras.-exclamé.-por cierto no te he preguntado tu nombre…_

_-mi nombre?.-se señaló algo confundida_

_-si, o es que de dónde vienes no tienen nombres.-_

_-ah...bueno yo…-se quedó pensativa un momento.-me llamo Natsuki Kuga_

_Solo necesite escucharlo una vez_

_Solo una vez para darme cuenta lo familiar que se me hacia_

_Ese nombre ya lo había escuchado antes_

_O al menos tenía esa impresión_

_-vale Natsuki, saldré de la habitación para que puedas cambiarte.-pronuncié un tanto confundida y es que no podía ser capaz de recordar ese nombre aunque eso no importaba ahora, lo que necesitaba era obtener más respuestas_

_Pero no podía presionarla y dudaba mucho que quisiera contar_

_"Natsuki Kuga"_

* * *

Abrí los ojos con pesadez y vi el rostro de Mai frente a mí

-hasta que por fin despertaste mujer.-exclamó suspirando

Me tomé la cabeza sintiendo aun los mareos

-q...que ha pasado.-

-y yo que sé…te desmayaste sin motivo alguno, hace horas es que estoy esperando a que despiertes.-expresó.-que pasó

No respondí

Intentaba recordar que pasó

Miré alrededor para saber que había sucedido, me encontraba echada en la sala con una manta

Las primeras imágenes que se me vieron a la cabeza era la niña en el baño

"la gata"

-donde está la gata.-pregunté apenas sacudí la cabeza

Mai parpadeo un tanto confundida

-que, eso no es importante…lo que interesa saber es que te pasó…acaso estas estas embarazada?.-

"ah?"

-perdón?.-

-es que tienes los síntomas clásicos.-precisó.-antojos, mareos y desmayos

-Desmayarse es un síntoma del embarazo?.-pregunté curiosa

-claro.-expresó entre risas.-ya no pongas esa cara, era solo una broma….sabemos que te estas guardando para el matrimonio así que todavía no estas estrenada.-agregó

-ara, no hables como si tuvieras mucha experiencia que también tienes cero kilometraje.-dije.-ya mira me estás haciendo hablar tonterías…dime donde esta esa gata.-

-le perdí la pista…más importante era ver que estuvieras bien.-susurró.-me preocupaste sabes

-entonces no sabes dónde está?.-ella negó con la cabeza.-y Natsuki?

Mai señaló el mueble donde estaba la cachorra en su clásica posición acurrucada echando una pequeña siesta

-también estaba preocupada.-expresó.-cuando te vio dormida empezó a gimotear

"Ah si?"

-le dije que no se preocupara pero aun asi se te quedó mirando todo el tiempo…hace unos solo hace unos minutos que se durmió.-entiendo

-ara, en conclusión no revisaste el baño de arriba?.-pregunté

-el baño?...lo dices porque…

-es que se metió ahí la gata.-creo.-acompáñame a revisar

Y si,

Si en realidad se había convertido una niña y Mai también la veía entonces no habría duda alguna de que por lo menos lo que me estaba sucediendo no era producto de mi imaginación

-oye por cierto mientras dormías no dejabas de decir ese nombre.-dijo de repente

La miré un tanto extrañada

No sabía que murmuraba cuando dormia

-que nombre.-

-el de Natsuki.-

-ah si?.-me encogí de hombros

-en serio….nose porque le pusiste ese nombre al can…acaso te recuerda un amor de infancia o algo así?.-

Detuve mis pasos

-amor de infancia dices?.-repetí la pregunta, extrañamente sentí que si había una relación.-no lo sé…pero no creo.-nunca tuve amores de infancia, si es que tendría uno lo recordaría mejor que nadie.-se me hace muy familiar…debió ser una amiga o alguien cercana.-si tal vez una vecina cuando vivía con mis padres

-alguien especial seguro es, porque no dejabas de susurrarlo…soñaste con ella y no te acuerdas.-

-en realidad no estaba soñando nada….solo recordaba lo que me pasó ayer.-y todo el rollo con la chica de ojos verdes

Llegamos a la puerta el baño y sin esperar nada me aventuré de frente

Abrí de golpe la puerta esperando encontrar lo que sea

Curiosamente solo vi a la gata sentada acicalando sus patas

-estuvo encerrada aquí todo este tiempo.-gimió Mai.-mmm debe estar muriendo de hambre

Me quedé mirando fijamente al felino que solo atino a bostezar y caminar entre nosotras para bajar las escaleras

A diferencia de Natsuki

La gata parecía tomarse todo con mucha naturalidad

-no la dejes salir.-pedí a Mai que me miró extrañada

-eh?...pero porque, es un gato de alguien del barrio, además que es grande y sabe defenderse sola a diferencia de Natsuki a ella si podemos echarla a la calle

Negué con la mirada

-ese felino conoce a Natsuki y necesito respuestas.-

-que hablas.-exclamó mi amiga con una mirada preocupada.-te golpeaste la cabeza?.-preguntó.-a que te refieres con necesitar respuestas…sabes hablar con los gatos?.-agregó con ironia

-déjame son solo cosas de mi cabeza.-respondí serena.-además esa gata no es normal.-

-por fin me das la razón….si, es potencialmente un ser maligno.-

"Ara?"

-eh?...

-sus ojos diabólicos en la mañana aun no la saco de mi mente.-yo lo había olvidado por completo.-fue tan aterrador

-si pero sería más sorprendente que se transformara en una persona…ahí si podría decir que estamos lidiando con algo paranormal.-debía admitir que sonaba muy escéptica

También me sorprendía lo tranquila que estaba

Bajamos y nos encontramos con la imagen del felino siendo intimidada por los ladridos del cachorro en un rincón

-es 5 veces más grande que Natsuki.-dije apenas ante la mirada incrédula de Mai.-si esa gata fuera mala, ya no habría cachorro que cuidar.-agregué

Mai no respondió

-y parece que le tiene miedo.-negó entre risas.-no puede ser…

-Nat ya déjala en paz.-ordené al cachorro la cual dio un pequeño brinco del susto

Y ofendida ahora lanzaba ladridos contra mí

Pasó el tiempo y Mai se quedó hasta tarde supuestamente con la intención de cuidarme del felino, yo por mi parte me dediqué a preparar la cena y darles alimento a las intrusas, aunque Natsuki se conformaba con la leche, la gata parecía más selectiva

Mai optó por darle una conserva de atún a lo que devoró gustosa

La tranquilidad de la situación y el comportamiento sumiso del felino bastó para convencerla aunque aún tenía dudas

-me llamas si pasa algo.-comentó antes de salir.-vendré en tu auxilio

-gracias, no te preocupes, Natsuki me protegerá si sucede algo…ya sabes la gata le tiene miedo.-comenté

Mai asintió apenas y se despidió

-bien ahora si estamos a solas.- exclamé poniéndome frente a los dos animales los cuales me miraron expectantes sentadas una a lado de la otra.-me van a explicar qué diablos son ustedes

El felino se me acercó curiosa y empezó a jugar con las agujetas de mi zapatilla

-oye oye por atención.-exclamé enojada

La gata miro a Natsuki la cual le dio un leve ladrido

Momento siguiente dio un leve brinco al sillón para después dar otro salto hacia las escaleras

De nuevo parecía desesperarse por querer estar sola

Eso significaba una cosa

"se iba a transformar"

Corrí detrás de ella para no perderle el rastro

Cuando subí al 2do piso escuché el sonido de una puerta cerrarse

La muy astuta se había metido a mi habitación

Probablemente ya transformada había girado la perilla de la puerta para poder entrar

-ok sal de donde estés.-entré toda valiente

Me sorprendí a mí misma mi propia postura

-sal de donde estés.-

El armario se comenzó a mover y después de unos extraños sonidos se abrió abruptamente haciendo que toda mi ropa cayera y junto con ella la silueta de una niña

La misma que había visto en el baño

Tenía una de mis chompas puestas

Era grande y le cubría hasta los muslos

-ouch!.-se quejó del golpe por la caída

Cuando me vio retrocedió un poco

Parecía asustada

-hola?.-fueron sus primeras palabras

Era más pequeña no solo en apariencia sino en tamaño que yo o Natsuki, lo cual me parecía mas ilógico tomando en cuenta que como gato parece adulta a comparación del lobo que aún es cachorro

-que se supone que eres.-pregunté de frente

La chica de ojos pardos y cabello negro me miró asustada

-lo siento yo solo vine a buscar a mi compañera.-expresó.-muchas gracias por cuidarla

Me tomé el rostro desencajada

-me está costando creer que ustedes no son producto de mi imaginación así que por partes, primeramente quiero saber que son ustedes.-volví a preguntar.-son vampiros, o algo asi?

-que son vampiros?.-preguntó en tono inocente

"Ah?"

-ya solo dime que son ustedes…tú y Natsuki son lo mismo no?.-ella me miró aún más confundida-tengo prohibido decir…si lo hago terminaré rompiendo las reglas.-exclamó.-ehm yo soy un gato, si rompo las reglas dejare de ser un gato…

Me quedé en silencio

No entendí nada de lo que decía y lo poco que había captado me daba a comprender que no podía hablar demasiado.

No quería insistir mucho ya que parecía asustada

Además su aspecto de niña me causaba ternura

No me sentía capaz de presionar a alguien más pequeña que yo

Con Natsuki si podía atreverme porque a diferencia de la pequeña ante mis ojos, la muy rebelde si tenía la apariencia y edad…

-ya bueno….entonces te la vas a llevar a tu amiga de vuelta de donde se escapó?.-

Ella ladeó la mirada

-ahm…no…yo solo quería estar junto a ella, por eso la seguí.-comentó un poco más tranquila al notar que hablaba con delicadeza

-y porque ella es un lobo y tu un gato?.-pregunté.-puedes responderme eso o también tienes prohibido…

Negó con la cabeza

-ehm si, ella es un lobo porque está castigada.-comentó.-yo no estoy castigada, yo estoy libre por eso soy un gato.-exclamó alegre levantando la mano en señal de victoria

"Claro, tiene mucho sentido" pensé con ironía

-ok….y si ella no estuviera castigada, sería un gato?.-

-ella ya no puede.-respondió con un dejo de tristeza.-está castigada….está castigada porque se escapó para reparar lo que dañó y yo…yo quiero que ella no intenté remediar su error.-agregó bajando la mirada

La Niña se veía triste y melancólica

Por un momento pensé que debía dejar de preguntar pero tenía que saber

Es decir si ella era amiga de Natsuki debería apoyarla para que la mujer lobo repare su error y pueda regresar a casa con la conciencia tranquila

-si eres su amiga no deberías apoyarla?.-ella negó cual pequeña

-no no no….me sentiría muy triste si lo llega a cumplir.-

-por qué?.-

-si lo hace, ella desaparecerá para siempre….-expresó con los ojos llorosos.-ella desaparecerá para siempre….-volvió a repetir.-no dejes que lo haga.-susurró

Me quedé quieta

Viendo como la neko empezaba a llorar frenéticamente

Las lágrimas caían silenciosamente

Un pequeño gimoteo detrás de mi hizo un breve eco en el lugar

Era Natsuki cachorro que había escalado las gradas para llegar aquí y al ver a la neko empezó a correr desesperada

La niña la abrazó y la sostuvo en su regazo mientras seguía llorando

Y Natsuki gimoteaba como sintiera el dolor de su pequeña amiga y como queriendo alivianar ese dolor le lamia la mejilla para limpiar su rostro provocando una sonrisa rota…

La escena fue tan conmovedora que no soporté y las deje solas

No sabía que estaba pasando

Probablemente no lo sabría

y ahora debía decidir qué hacer

Si tenía que ayudarlas o no en sea lo que sea que estuvieran metidas….

**Continuara…**

* * *

Eso fue todo x_X

muchas gracias por leer

Estaré esperando sus comentarios =D

Nos vemos!


	6. NO TE DESMAYES

Hola de nuevo a todos

Antes de empezar como siempre agradecer sus comentarios

Y si ya era hora de actualizar este fic (tengo que ponerlo al corriente T_T)

Sin más preámbulos aquí vamos

Espero y les guste

* * *

**LOBOS Y DEMONIOS**

**CAPITULO V.-NO TE DESMAYES**

* * *

Ha pasado una semana desde que encontré un cachorro durmiendo en mi cama

Desde ese momento mi vida ha cambiado por completo…o es eso o mi salud mental está muy deteriorada

Bueno a decir verdad ya ni es excusa

-aun no entiendo parece que tu si puedes controlar tus cambios.-dije un tanto curiosa viendo como la niña gato agradecía el desayuno que le ponía en la mesa

La ojipardo no me respondió de inmediato

Parecia pensar en que decir

-ahm sí, yo soy un gato por eso puedo.-finalizó dándole una mordida voraz al sandwich

"claro"

Me tomo el rostro algo desorientada, lo peor de todo es que tenía una expresión sincera, como si no estuviera tratando de mentir

Ya hace 3 días que había descubierto que Mikoto y Natsuki eran compañeras o creo que hermanas o algo así, tampoco digamos que hayan sido muy claras

La única certeza que tengo es que ambas vienen de un mismo lugar

No me dieron muchos detalles porque lo tienen prohibido

Pero ese cuento no me lo creo

Sin embargo respeto si lo quieren guardar en secreto, aunque siendo sinceras creo que la situación parece muy compleja, aunque esa palabra quedaba corta al menos para mí….ya que la situación que estoy viviendo no solo es compleja si no también imposible

Ya ni sé que pensar….tampoco sé si sigo viviendo en el mundo real o por alguna extraña razón atravesé a otra dimensión y no me di cuenta

"si como no"

Extrañamente creo que estos últimos días me he estado acostumbrando a la idea de que estoy viviendo un evento sobrenatural pero suena tan estúpido y poco creíble que necesito meter a Mai en este asunto

Tengo que hacerlo

Ella tiene que verlo también, sería una forma de comprobar de que todo lo que está ocurriendo no es producto de mi imaginación

Además me seria de ayuda

Quiero comprender que es lo que quieren

Porque están aquí y no me refiero porque están en este mundo (porque creo que no lo son), sino me refiero a que porque diablos están en mi casa, de todos los lugares en el planeta porque exactamente se metieron a mi casa

-ok recapitulemos.-expreso con seriedad mientras la pequeña neko en su versión humana me mira sentada intentando prestar atención.-eres un gato y eso significa que no estas "castigada"?.-ella asiente ligeramente.-ok eso no es suficiente, necesito respuestas más claras…respuestas a todas mis preguntas como cuales son los motivos por el que están aquí o que son ustedes dos, experimentos, aliens, vampiros, zombies?.-vocifero exaltada

La pequeña ladea la mirada con curiosidad

-que son aliens.- dice confundida

Suspiro de mala gana

Interrogar a Mikoto no ve va a llevar a nada

Bueno de lo único que estoy seguro es que definitivamente no son humanas…aunque se parecen,

"vaya que inteligente soy"

Eso me queda claro

Sin embargo aún habían muchas dudas además de averiguar que son…sin embargo la pregunta más crucial e importante era el motivo por el cual Natsuki estaba aquí

"Natsuki Kuga" repito en mi mente ese nombre

Se me hace familiar

Demasiado

Pero no sé el motivo

Nunca creí en las casualidades

Siempre estuve segura de que las cosas pasan por algo

Y que ella se llame así no es coincidencia…..sé que lo he escuchado antes

Lo he escuchado antes y muchas muchas veces, de eso estoy segura

-Natsuki.-la neko llamó al can que estaba mirándonos algo molesta.-es una pena que no te puedas transformar, así nos estarías haciendo compañía eh?.-susurra un tanto triste

El cachorro solo gruñe molesta

Como intentando decir que no le importa

Pero se le nota el anhelo de no poder estar en su forma humana

Entonces no pùedo evitar preguntarme si el hecho de que no pudiese transformarse a voluntad era el "castigo" que tanto hablaban

Mikoto si podía hacerlo a voluntad; convertirse de humana a gato y viceversa aunque esto último tenía limitaciones (según ella)

No podía estar en su forma gatuna todo el tiempo y era por ese motivo que la primera vez que nos encontramos es que se escapó a los baños porque no pudo controlarlo

Pero de todas formas era mucho mejor que lo que le sucedía Natsuki, la cual era un lobo(o perro aun no se) la mayor parte del día y solo apenas se transformaba en humana en las madrugadas y no sabía cuándo iba a suceder ni era capaz de controlarlo a diferencia de Mikoto, y según palabras de la chica neko eso se debía a que Natsuki era lobo y no gato, esa ha sido la respuesta que ha dado a todas mis preguntas… a todas

Seguramente si le preguntaba a Mikoto de quien le puso ese nombre seguramente me respondería que por ser gato se llamaba asi

-Natsuki no seas orgullosa.-señalo mientras me pongo de cuclillas acercándome al cachorro el cual retrocede levemente intimidada.-que gruñona.-susurro sonriente

Ella como siempre empezó a ladrar por mis burlas y ofendida se fue hacia el patio a tomar una siesta

Admito que estos días he querido verla en su forma humana para poder comunicarme

Conversar con ella

Pero es difícil si solo le ocurre en las madrugadas, Ademas habían algunos puntos que complicaban las cosas

El problema era que Natsuk al transformarse en humana se encuentra totalmente desnuda

Recuerdo lo incomoda que me sentí la primera vez que sucedió la escena y se transformó acostada en mi cama, fue demasiado vergonzoso así que no quiero que se repita la experiencia otra vez

Y bueno, no soy como mi depravada amiga Mai, que de haberle sucedido a ella la experiencia me daría pena por Natsuki

Otro punto a tener en cuenta es que como tengo obligaciones todos los días; necesito mis horas de sueño y por ese motivo no he podido quedarme despierta esperando a verla en su forma humana

Es por ello que en lo que va de la semana ha sido imposible un encuentro, sin embargo ahora que es sábado y mañana es día libre lo haré, me quedaré despierta

Tengo que hacerlo

Ella puede darme las respuestas que necesito saber

-y bien cómo va a la cuidadora experta.-la voz de Mai me saca de pensamientos

La pelinaranja hace su entrada con un saco de comida para perros de marca pedigree

Tengo mis dudas si eso pueda gustarle a Natsuki, es decir no creo que pueda gustarle ese tipo de alimentos a alguien que no es un perro, aunque tampoco podía decir que era humana….ni si quiera podía definir que es

"Que carajos era Natsuki?"

Un lobo?... no…en primer lugar sigo pensando que es un perro, pero nunca vi que un can pudiera convertirse en humana llegada la noche así que no…no podía ser un perro, entonces lo más lógico es que debía ser algún tipo de animal mágico

"si claro…."

Animal mágico que habrá venido del país de nunca jamás donde acompañaba a la sirenita y Peter pan en sus alocadas aventuras

-si eso tiene más sentido.-susurro entre risas

Mai me mira con curiosidad

Seguramente debe pensar que estoy loca hablando conmigo misma

Pero no

Me está mirando con una expresión atónita queriendo una convincente explicación de quien es la pequeña que está sentada en la mesa

Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Mikoto seguia desayunando en su forma humana

Me quedo un rato en silencio intentando idear alguna explicación y es que Mai se ha quedado callada expectante con una expresión de terror

Tardo en comprender porque se encuentra así

"no mal pienses"

-quien es esa pequeña….y porque tiene tu ropa puesta.-pregunta desencajada.-oye no me digas que…no…no te habrás atrevido a…

-oye no…no malinterpretes nada, no es lo que estás pensando degenerada.-respondo en el mismo tono bajo, lo suficientemente bajo como para que Mikoto no escuche nada

La neko solo se nos queda viendo enfocando sus ojos Felinos en mi compañera

La aludida le devuelve una sonrisa nerviosa

-hola.-saluda la mayor

-hola Mai!.-contesta divertida la pequeña

Mi compañera deja un lado la bolsa que lleva consigo y se acerca a la mesa

Intento atajarla de la mano pero ella se zafa con brusquedad mirándome con mala cara

"ay dios no seas idiota" susurro

-nos conocemos?.-lanza la pregunta con suavidad y ternura mirando a la niña

Yo me quedo de piedra, arrepintiéndome de no haber prevenido esta situación

Y no culpo a Mai de que pueda estar malinterpretando todo

Y es que hasta ahora nunca se ha topado con Mikoto en su forma humana

Y ayer ella se había ido en la noche, después de cuidar a natsuki hasta muy tarde

Explicarle como es que tengo una invitada a estas horas de la mañana va ser difícil sin que suene incoherente sobre todo porque la niña en cuestión tiene mi ropa puesta

Siendo específicos, Mikoto tiene una de mis chompas Naranjas que le sacan casi media manga en los brazos y le tapa un poco más debajo de los muslos

En cuanto a saber si cuenta con ropa interior pues no tengo idea si tiene puesto algo

"creo que no"

En la mañana cuando me la encontré por la casa ella aún estaba en su modo gato y le dije que si se iba a transformar se escogiera cualquier ropa que pudiera gustarle al no ser de mi talla, cualquiera de mis prendas.

Ella asintió con un maullido y cuando la llame a por el desayuno me sorprendió un poco que bajara en su forma humana solo llevando una prenda

Si Mai se daba cuenta que la neko no tenía puesta ropa interior no tengo idea de cómo reaccionara

-Claro que nos conocemos.-expresa alegre la Neko mientras vuelve a tomar su jugo

Yo por mi parte hago caras para intentar decirle que se quede callada pero ella solo ladea la cabeza confundida mirándome

-en serio?...yo jamás te había visto pequeña.-expresa Mai sentándose a lado

-si pues yo sí, todos los días desde que llegue aquí.-comenta como si no fuera importante

"dios"

-asi?...desde cuando estás aquí.-

-hace 3 días estoy con Shizuru.-Mai mira a los lados y luego enfoca su atención en mi exigiendo una explicación

Yo solo me encojo de hombros y sonrió con nerviosismo

-ok….-susurra Mai rascándose la mejilla empezando a reir.-jaja vaya esto es una broma cierto?...verdad?...muy graciosa Shizuru ok donde pusieron la cámara escondida.-exclama viendo a los lados.-vamos Zuru déjate de juego ya ha sido suficiente he caído en esto…

Yo vuelvo a encogerme de hombros

-bueno lo único que puedo decir a mi favor es que si puedes ver a Mikoto quiere decir que no es producto de mi imaginación.-vocifero aliviada

-eh?.-señala contrariada.-oye ya déjate de juegos quien es esa niña y porque esta con tu ropa.-pregunta extrañamente seria.-

-es algo complicado de explicar.-señalo

Y claro que es complicado

No podía decir simplemente que la chica tomando desayuno es el gato que encontramos hace un par de días

Sonaba estúpido y poco creíble

Pero de la misma manera cualquier otra explicación también sería igual de ridículo

-vamos suéltalo…hazlo o llamare a la policía.-

-eh?.-no entiendo que rayos viene eso

-esa niña no lleva ropa interior…acaso te aprovechaste de ella?.-

"que carajos"

No se si lo dice en broma o en serio

-oye de donde sacas esas idioteces, como crees que sería capaz de aprovecharme de una niña.-bueno en realidad Mikoto me ha dicho que es mayor que Natsuki asi que…niña no creo que sea pero había que admitir que su apariencia era mucho más infantil que la del lobo.-además es mayor que nosotras.-eso creo

-no puedes ser tan descarada…dios…no puedo creerlo mi amiga es una enferma!.-sisea entre dientes.-porque Shizuru porque…porque acabas de hacer esto…que sea mayor no es excusa y tampoco es creíble, por dios mira su cara…tiene máximo 13.-

-idiota que no hice nada.-susurro de mala gana

La neko mira con curiosidad nuestra discusión, felizmente sigue concentrada en llenar su estómago que no nos presta la suficiente atención

-tengo que llamar a la policía, lo siento mucho depravada.-me saca la lengua cual niña.-debiste inventarte una mejor excusa sabes?.-añade con una sobreactuación que no hace más que alterarme

-Ay dios ya para tu teatro.-exclamo seria

-ok ya, pero si no quieres que piense mal dime que sucede.-

Suspiro resignada

Supongo que tarde o temprano Mai debía enterarse

No es como si fuera un secreto

Y tampoco Mikoto me advirtió que no le podía decir a nadie

Incluso si Mai seguía interrogándola era probable que le hubiera dicho todo

-ok, recuerdas al gato que adopte hace un par de dias?.-

Ella enarca una ceja y se rasca la mejilla

-ehm…si?.-responde dudosa intentando comprender que tenía que ver el gato con la chica.-y tengo que recordarlo porque…?

-porque ese gato….es ella.-pronuncio

Mai se queda en silencio y desvía la mirada enfocando a Mikoto y luego vuelve hacia mi

-ahm…si espera, pensé que ya nos habíamos puesto serias.-susurra molesta.-ya déjate de juegos y dime quien es la pequeña

"ay dios"

Resoplo cansada

Ya sabía que no me iba a creer a la primera

Pero le estoy diciendo la verdad

-el gato…es ella, no estoy bromeando Mai, te lo estoy diciendo en serio mujer.-vocifero.-ese gato…si ese que tanto odias es ella.-señalo con el dedo a la silueta que está sentada indiferente a nuestra discusión

La pelinaranja se vuelve a rascar la mejilla

-acaso te golpeaste la cabeza?.-

-si, yo también si escuchara algo así tampoco lo creería.- digo tranquilizándome, no tenía caso hacerle entrar en razón a Mai

No importaba las explicaciones que le diera, no me iba a creer

-muchas gracias, estuvo delicioso.-La neko interrumpe poniéndose de pie

Yo solo asiento levemente

Era raro y es que la chica gato en fu forma felina parecía ser indiferente, en su forma humana se mostraba muy educada

-oye pequeña, esta idiota te tiene secuestrada o algo asi?.-pregunta Mai.-si es asi dímelo con confianza y la llevaremos a la cárcel

La expresión de Mikoto es de total confusión ante la repentina pregunta

-ahm no, no, ella es Shizuru mi amiga y me ha tratado bien todo el tiempo.-

-ok suficiente!.-Mai se pone de pie molesta retrocediendo unos pasos.-déjense bromas, dime que estoy en una cámara oculta o algo asi.-exclama desesperada retrocediendo agarrando una cuchara para utilizarla en defensa personal

"que carajos"

-ok lo veras con tus propios ojos….-digo divertida.-solo no te vayas a asustar, ni te desmayes por favor

-de que rayos estas…-

-Mikoto por favor podrías volver a tu forma animal.-pido

La neko asiente levemente

Una luz brillante envuelve el cuerpo de Mikoto y sucede tan rápido el cambio que no es posible describir las secuencias aparte de que la intensidad es tan fuerte que no permite hacerlo

Para cuando todo termina

Mi chompa esta tirada en el piso

La cara de Mai es de pánico y desesperación

-q…que carajos está pasando.-susurra con horror exigiendo explicaciones

Yo solo señalo que siga mirando

Hay un bulto grande dentro de la chompa

Incluso se puede ver las patas y el sonido de sus maullidos empiezan a escucharse

-no me jodan.-Mai niega con la cabeza mirando como de la prende la cabeza de un gato se asoma y se le queda mirando fijamente

-ahh!

* * *

-cómo te sientes?.-pregunto ofreciéndole la cuarta taza de te

Ella me recibe con las manos temblorosas

Han pasado 2 horas desde que vio la transformación de Mikoto y aunque he intentado calmarla la muy idiota entro en una fase de Shock nervioso

Fue difícil incluso me preocupe al punto de llamar a un doctor o llevarla al hospital

Sin embargo parece que ya lo ha asimilado

-d...dios mío…no puedo creerlo.-expresa mirando a Mikoto que de nuevo se encuentra en su forma humana.-no puede ser, que clase de monstruo eres.-añade con miedo a lo cual la pequeña solo se rasca la cabeza sin saber que responder

-yo soy un gato.-responde en tono inocente.-

-los gatos no hablan…los gatos no tienen forma humana.-sisea haciendo esfuerzos por no derramar el té por el temblor en sus manos.-no eres un gato, que eres…oh por dios eres un demonio verdad?...

"Huh?"

-ehm…soy un gato.-vuelve a repetir Mikoto ante la mirada de pánico de Mai

Yo por mi parte estoy sentada a lado de la Neko para demostrarle que no es peligrosa ni nada por el estilo

-por dios…hubiera preferido mil veces que me dijeras que eras una depravada secuestra niñas y no esto.-suspiro divertida, escucharla decir una mala broma era clara señal de que la impresión ya se le estaba pasando.-dios mío amiga, debemos llevar a un laboratorio a esta cosa, puede ser un experimento perdido del gobierno

Bueno como hasta ahora ni Mikoto ni Natsuki me han dicho que son exactamente cualquier posibilidad podía ser real, incluso la idiotez que acababa de escuchar era posible

Aunque lo veía demasiado irreal

-bueno ya te acostumbraras.-suelto calmada.-jaja la cara que pusiste cuando la viste transformarse fue épica, debí tomarte una foto.-agrego con burla

-deja de burlarte.-pronuncia algo más calmada.-…entonces fue por eso que te desmayaste no?.-pregunta de repente recordando lo sucedido el primer encuentro

Me quedo callada un momento mientras veo a Mikoto levantarse del mueble, la neko vuelve a transformarse dejando en el suelo mi chaqueta azul favorita, Mai se toma la cabeza perturbada nuevamente por lo que acaba de ver, pero ahora lo toma un poco mejor

El felino mira a los lados y da un brinco al patio seguramente se fue a buscar a Natsuki, la cual ha pasado desapercibida todo el día porque desde que se fue no ha regresado, se ha dedicado a dormir todo la mañana debajo del árbol

-me alegra que lo hayas visto.-digo sincera.-y es que cuando sucedió la primera vez pensé que me había vuelto loca o eran principios de esquizofrenia, pero como sé que tu también lo acabas de ver me siento más tranquila

-bien por ti.-responde molesta.-no voy a poder dormir esta noche, pero en fin siendo serias no tienes miedo de que pueda hacerte algo, mira que una niña se transforme en gato suena diabólico y extraño, que tal si está esperando la oportunidad para que no se…te coma o algo asi.-

-tienes razón.-respondo con sarcasmo.- está esperando el momento adecuado para hacerlo, y es raro porque desde el primer día le he dejado dormir en mi casa y no ha pasado nada.-agrego.-

-si…pero como sabes dios no seas idiota, esa cosa no es humana, no es un animal, debe ser un fantasma o un espíritu maligno.-añade con miedo

"Eh?"

-un espíritu?...eso suena más ridículo, porque un espíritu tendría la necesidad de transformarse en gato.-

-y que carajos voy a saber mujer, capaz en su vida pasada era una vieja reprimida que deseaba ser gato y ahora que es un demonio- espíritu- maligno lo puede hacer….-

-si tiene sentido.-si como no, idiota

-no me estas tomando en serio verdad?.-

-es que…realmente si me hubieran querido hacer daño, ya lo habrían hecho.-y claro, si realmente me hubieran querido nose poseer, matar, descuartizar o miles de cosas hace rato estaría desaparecida

-hubieran?...porque hablas en plural….-detiene su propio comentario abriendo los ojos de sobremanera, captando la situación.-no me digas que Natsuki también…

No es capaz de continuar

Niega con la cabeza

Está a punto de gritar

-cálmate idiota.-

-no puede ser, en serio Natsuki también?...dios mío tenemos que exorcizar tu casa o ya no volveré, no quiero que esos demonios me maten.-

-jaja idiota, hasta ayer te vi cuidar al cachorro como si fueras su madre y ahora le dices demonio?.-señalo entre risas.-ya te lo dije si ella quisiera hacerte daño ya te hubiera mordido con esos colmillos que no podrían ni con un ratón.-agrego con tono burlón

Ella está por responder hasta que vemos como Mikoto en forma de gato corre de manera desesperada al segundo piso

-ves ya empezaron su plan.-exclama aterrada por lo inesperado

Me levanto de golpe queriendo subir pero la figura humana de la neko que se abalanza inesperadamente bajando las gradas

-oye como es que se puso tu chompa tan rápido.-comenta Mai sorprendida de ver salir a la pequeña con ropa puesta.-y que es lo que lleva en la mano.-

Me encojo de hombros sin saber que sucede, menos porque tan de repente Mikoto volvió a su forma humana y porque acaba de salir disparada con una sábana en sus manos

Abro los ojos preocupada

Seriá posible?

-No puede ser….-susurra Mai enfocando su vista a través de la ventana en dirección al patio.-e…ella es Natsuki?.-pregunta

Yo me acerco a comprobar la escena y veo a Mikoto cubre a Natsuki la cual sigue dormida en la misma posición en la que estaba acurrucada debajo de los arboles buscando sombra

La extraña situación me da la oportunidad de apreciar mejor no solo la silueta humana del lobo que podía verse marcada aun con la sabana sobre ella, resaltando una hermosa figura curvilínea y maravillosamente perfecta que yacía dormida apacible

Pero lo que más me tenía cautivada era su rostro

"es muy hermosa" pienso sin poder dejar de verla

-s...si ella es Natsuki.-respondo a Mai que también tiene la atención completamente perdida en el cuerpo del antes cachorro

-mierda….ahm…bueno sabes pensándolo bien creo que no tendría ningún problema en que ella me devore.-comenta sin salir de la impresión

"maldita pervertida"

**Continuara…..**

* * *

Uff eso fue todo

tengo que retomar los antiguos fics para ponerlos al dia

y que mejor que empezando por este

creo que hay muchas dudas y muchas preguntas especialmente de alguien (cof cof cof no dire nombres) que creo todos se preguntan lo mismo  
asi que responderé algunas sin hacer tanto spoilers =D

**¿Por qué Shizuru en el primer capitulo se expresó de esa forma tan de una persona "deprimida"?**

porque perdio al amor de su vida t.t

**¿Por qué dijo que tal vez sus sueños tenían que ver con Julieth**?

que buena pregunta o.o

**¿quién es Julieth para Shiz?**

el amor de su vida u.u

**¿por qué dijo que le sonaba el nombre de Natsuki?**

que buena preguntax2 o.o**  
**

**¿por qué tiene pesadillas y al despertar no recuerda nada?**

x3 o.o

**¿cómo es que Nao sabe tanto de animales?**

nadie lo sabe**  
**  
**¿por qué Mikoto no se explica como dios manda? Yo tampoco entendí nada (7_7)**

esta es facil...ahm porque es un gato u.u

**¿Por qué Shizuru no tortura a Mikoto hasta que le diga bien las cosas? No importa que sea una niña, no necesariamente tiene que ser con violencia, hay otras formas (ÒuÓ)**

porque no es tan perversa como la que está preguntando esto cof cof ok no

**¿qué fue lo que hizo Natsuki?**

x4 o.o

**¿por qué justamente terminó en casa de Shiz?**

x5 o.o

**¿por qué no le das continuación a esta historia?**

ya lo estoy haciendo u.u

ok creo que ya aclare todas las dudas, ya no hay misterios  
asi que bueno esperen a que esto se va a descontrolar poco a poco o.o

en fin Espero que les haya gustado

hasta la próxima =D


	7. el problema es el gato

Hola de nuevo ¡!

Antes que nada muchas gracias por sus comentarios

Si, tengo que poner al corriente a esta historia

Y con respecto a la otra

Pues solo falta un capitulo para que termine…se que ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo asi que solo digo tengan paciencia T_T

En fin sin mas preámbulos aquí la conti

* * *

**DE LOBOS Y DEMONIOS**

**CAPITULO 6.- EL PROBLEMA ES EL GATO**

* * *

Mai y yo no sabemos qué hacer, mucho menos que decir

No hemos hallado una forma de abordar a la hermosa chica que se encuentra sentada en la sala

Había que admitir que el hecho de que se vea bonita dificultaba las cosas

Sobre todo lo digo por Mai parece haberle afectado de diferente manera y estoy segura de que si la situación no sería tan rara ya, estaría temiendo por la seguridad de la cachorro

-se supone que deberías tener miedo...es decir Natsuki puede ser un demonio y solo nos esta engañando.-digo con burla mientras sigo preparando el almuerzo

La idiota no me responde ni siquiera me presta atención, sus ojos siguen enfocándose en la chica

-porque no me avisaste antes que el cachorro que cuidábamos en realidad era una jodida modelo.-susurra en un extraño trance.-mierda es muy muy bonita

De eso había duda

-como querías que te diga algo así, las primeras veces que la vi en su forma humana pensé que me había vuelto loca y sufría de algún tipo de esquizofrenia

-no te culpo, cualquiera que viera un mujeron de ese calibre en su habitación se volvería loca.-

-bueno…-suspiro cansada de los comentarios estúpidos de Mai que a este punto parecía ya completamente recuperada de la primera impresión.-y ahora que sigue

-a que te refieres?.-pregunta tardando en entender el punto de la cuestión.-esperemos un poco más supongo, además se ve tan linda haciendo dormir a Mikoto entre sus brazos.-señala sonriente

Suspiro con pesadez

Mai tenía razón

No podíamos encararle y preguntar así de frente

Hace unos minutos tenia esas intenciones pero la pelinaranja me digo que había que ser más cordiales y cautelosas, además que era una mala idea en todo los sentidos y es que bien Natsuki podía irse al sentirse intimidada

Dudaba que pudiera pasar pero bueno

-tu ropa si le queda bien no como a la pequeña neko.-añade curiosa viendo a detalle

-ella solo es un poco más alta que yo.-digo volviendo enfocar mi atención en Natsuki.-sabes…creo que es mejor hablar con ella de una vez ya que puede transformarse en perro en cualquier momento y si sucede habremos perdido una oportunidad de oro.-susurro

-eh?...a que te refieres…ella no lo puede hacer cuando quiera?.-

-Mikoto me dice que no puede.

Mai se queda pensativa y ladea la cabeza aceptando los términos

Ambas nos acercamos al objetivo a paso lento, no queríamos presionar a la aún desconocida, pero no teníamos opción

-Gracias por dejarme usar tu ropa Shizuru.-es lo primero que escucho salir de sus labios

-c….claro no es nada.-digo apenas

Mai me mira de reojo y se sienta al frente de la peliazul

Yo hago lo mismo

No se cómo empezar con esto

No quiero que se vea como un interrogatorio

Asi que me quedo esperando a que mi amiga haga el primer movimiento, o mejor dicho la primera pregunta

-y bien puedes decirnos que cosas son ustedes.-Mai suelta le pregunta de frente

Sus ojos verdes se enfocan en mi amiga

Se queda en silencio unos momentos mientras acaricia al gato que yace dormida sobre sus piernas

-ahm lo siento no puedo dar ese tipo de información.-se encoge de hombros un tanto incomoda

-Natsuki ya habíamos hablado antes…y tus respuestas han sido muy confusas, me has dicho que no te acordabas de nada…ahora como es que te sientes..

-si los recuerdos están volviendo a mi.-pronuncia levemente mientras desvía la mirada hacia el gato.-disculpen pero no podemos hablar sobre nosotras, al menos no dar mucha información, ni lo que he venido a hacer.-abro los ojos un tanto inquieta

Recuerdo cuando ella me dijo que había hecho algo malo y que por eso había venido a este lugar para remediarlo

Sería posible que ahora recuerde lo que hizo

Si era un crimen muy grave como suponía no había forma en que nos dijera nada, tal vez para no asustarnos o porque simplemente no podía hacerlo

Mikoto tampoco había sido muy colaboradora a la hora de dar esa información

-que? …pero Natsuki ponte en nuestro lugar, apenas y estamos creyendo lo que está sucediendo .-Mai expresa un tanto ansiosa.-no es normal que las personas se transformen en animales y me preocupa lo que pueda suceder, no sabemos si son peligrosos o no, necesitamos que nos den algunas respuestas.-añade asertiva

Vaya a veces olvidaba lo sería que podía ser mi idiota compañera

-si, yo entiendo y disculpen por no poder decirles nada.-responde.-…solo necesito que nos ayuden por favor

Mai me mira de reojo queriéndome decir que no había que presionarla

Asiento en silencio pero lo que me preocupaba del asunto era que Mikoto había dicho que si Natsuki cumplía remendar el error grave que había cometido desaparecería para siempre

Asi que no estoy segura si ayudar es una buena idea

No quiero ser responsable de algo que probablemente podía ser muy grave

-ok dígannos que es lo que necesitan, si está al alcance de nuestras posibilidades haremos lo que podamos.-

"Huh?"

No recordaba a Mai hablar de esa forma desde hace mucho tiempo o mejor dicho nunca

Tenía que admitir que la manera en la que estaba dialogando era muy buena, ya que Natsuki parecía sentirse más cómoda y en confianza con nosotras

-ehm sí; la primera es que por favor, si pudiera quedarme un poco más de tiempo aquí…en esta casa, un par de semanas más, será menos de un mes, lo agradecería mucho.- ¿qué?

Entiendo que no tengan un lugar donde quedarse pero se me hace extraña la petición

-claro eso lo analizaremos.-Dice Mai , tengo ganas de matarla por responder por mi.-aunque bueno tiene que ser en esta casa en especifico?... es decir, si gustas yo también te puedo dar alojamiento.-agrega

"en serio?"

-si, tengo que estar aquí por favor.-susurra en tono suplicante

-ok, lo pensaré pero no prometo nada.-contesto un poco más seria, no me gusta la idea.-y cuál es la otra

-yo tengo la marca del lobo, mi tiempo aquí es limitado….en cambio Mikoto no.-Mai me mira de reojo preguntándome si entiendo de que está hablando, yo tampoco tengo idea….esta información está siendo nueva.-ella tiene la marca de gato.-

-claro ahora todo tiene sentido.-digo irónica

Mai me mira de mala manera

-ehm entiendo que eso de las marcas esté relacionado con el animal que se transforman pero que sucede con la del gato.-

-La marca del gato quiere decir que se le ha otorgado la total libertad.-señala acariciando las orejas de la neko.-eso quiere decir que en este mundo no tiene restricciones y eso es un problema…o mejor dicho será un problema porque no tendrá un lugar donde quedarse y también deberá encontrar alguien con quien pueda crear un enlace.-dice

Me quedo en silencio algo pensativa

Todo lo que nos está diciendo ahora mismo solo provoca más preguntas en mi cabeza

Sin embargo parecía que tenía prohibido decir algunas cosas y otras no…

-por favor necesitamos que nos ayudes a entender su situación, estás diciendo que tú al tener la marca del lobo tienes tiempo limitado?...eso significa que….-no soy capaz de terminar la frase….aunque la respuesta era más que obvia

-asi es, desapareceré.-lo dice muy tranquila

-qué?...como es eso…que significa?...vas a morir?.-Natsuki asiente levemente

"lo sabía"

-no…como, oye y no hay alguna forma de ayudarte a ser un gato?...no quieres ser un gato como tu amiga?.-pregunta un poco acongojada, sintiéndose mal.-

-no es algo que haya elegido o se pueda cambiar, así son las cosas, pero por favor no sientan lastima o pena por mí, yo he venido aquí a arreglar unos asuntos y si todo va bien me tomará menos tiempo desaparecer….arreglar lo que dañé me pondrá en paz conmigo, es lo que más quiero y deseo…asi que por favor les pido que cumplan estas dos peticiones.-finaliza con un dejo de tristeza

"mierda"

-si en verdad no hay nada que podamos hacer, claro que te ayudaremos, te quedaras con Shizuru el tiempo que creas necesario verdad Natsuki?.-

No sé qué responder

Las palabras de Natsuki sonaron muy sinceras

-está bien, claro que puedes.-asiento aun no pensando si esto es lo correcto.-

-gracias.-sonríe asintiendo levemente

-y en cuanto a lo otro…ehm, es decir a Mikoto, no te preocupes siempre tendrá un lugar donde quedarse, prometemos que no estará sola pero eso último que dijiste del enlace no lo tenemos muy claro.-

-cierto es algo complicado de explicar y además hablar del tema me incomoda…pero supongo que es necesario.-pronuncia algo avergonzada, cosa que me llama la atención un poco, se queda mirando a Mikoto un rato en silencio.-no creo que haya una definición exacta pero lo más cercano seria como hacer un contrato…

Y asi comenzó una extraña y bizarra explicación de lo que significaba "el enlace"

A medida que entraba en detalles de la explicación tanto yo como Mai hicimos lo que pudimos para no interrumpirla con preguntas pero lo que decía era de no creer

Cuando finalizó tanto Mai como yo no sabíamos que decir, aparte de que Natsuki se mostraba muy avergonzada

Y lo único que podía pensar es que debía ser una mala broma

-ahm pues no estoy segura de haber escuchado bien la última parte…dijiste aparearse?.-Mai no podía dar crédito.-o acaso escuche mal

Natsuki asiente desviando la mirada

-si, así es, de eso se trata el enlace.-añade roja de vergüenza.-e... ella puede vivir como una persona normal ya que puede controlar cambiar su forma, pero necesita enlazarse con alguien o perderá el control…ya saben, es un gato

Mai me mira como diciéndome "ahora que hacemos"

Yo solo me encojo de hombros y es que sabía que se iba a poner feo de alguna u otra manera

Según lo que decía Natsuki, los seres con la marca del gato no tienen restricción de ningún tipo en este mundo y podían vivir y pasar totalmente desapercibidos sin que nadie se diera cuenta, podían ser capaces de llevar una vida normal siempre y cuando se enlazaran a alguien y ahí radicaba el problema porque de no hacerlo a tiempo, la marca del gato la llevaría a la locura…

….a una locura perversa, en la cual se entra en un estado de frenesí de la portadora que solo piensa en aparearse

Si, esa es la palabra que todas escucharon

-…ok me imagino que no es algo que pueda resistir a voluntad en caso de no encontrar con quien enlazarse verdad?.-pregunto mirando a la neko que seguía dormida tranquilamente.-

-no,….es algo incontrolable, es que en ese estado no importa que tanta fuerza de voluntad se tenga, lo que la guiara será solo el instinto, se volverá un animal salvaje, atacará personas y buscara hembras aptas con quien….b…bueno ya saben.-dice apenada

-ok si, esto parece complicado, pero como es que atacaría a las personas?... lo haría en su forma humana o en la de gato…si es en la de gato será fácil reducirla…creo.-expresa la pelinaranja

La ojiverde niega con la cabeza

-en ninguna de esas formas…bueno no en las que han visto.-

"Huh?"

-no me digas que se puede transformar en otro animal?.- digo incrédula

Esto cada vez se pone más raro

-mmm bueno algo asi…se llama la forma primigenia del gato, y para hacerlo sencillo y resumir la cuestión, su tamaño no será como la que ahora estamos viendo.-señala a la Neko que se acurruca suavemente en las piernas de Natsuki.-…será más grande que la de esos felinos que ví en la televisión, ah sí, que un tigre…..será más grande que los tigres que salen en la tele.-

-diablos en serio?!.-Mai se levanta y retrocede hasta quedar atrás del mueble.-quieres decir que ese gato se transformará en un tigre y atacara todo lo que se mueva buscando saciar todo su instinto animal?!

La cachorra vuelve asentir

Esa información sin duda cambia todo el panorama

Mikoto era potencialmente un peligro no solo para nosotras, sino también para las personas, vecinos y la ciudad entera

Con un tamaño similar al de un tigre cualquier ataque seria mortal

-vaya y cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que se vuelva loca.-pregunto intentando mantener la calma

-ella vino al mismo tiempo que yo…supongo que unos 21 días máximo.-

"Dios mio"

-Natsuki voy a ser sincera; así tuviéramos un año de plazo sería complicado….no me malentiendas no es que no queramos ayudar, pero encontrar una pareja a Mikoto es imposible, es decir ella se transforma en gato….la sola premisa asustaría a cualquier persona y aunque le enseñáramos a estar siempre en su forma humana pues encontrarle una pareja no es algo que se pueda hacer de la noche a la mañana…

Claro y vivo ejemplo de lo que digo es Mai, la cual desde los 13 años ha querido tener una pareja estable pero al final siempre ha terminado rompiendo

-si soy consciente de eso.-susurra preocupada la peliazul.-esta tonta no debió seguirme.-suspira triste.-pero por favor por lo menos díganme que lo intentaran…por favor

-es que es muy muy complicado.-asevera Mai.-no es por matar las esperanzas pero en su forma humana es muy niña, nadie la vería con malas intenciones excepto claro los pervertidos.-

-sé que es difícil, sobre todo porque ella es la que tiene que elegir a la persona con quien enlazarse para que funcione.-susurra Natsuki

Abro los ojos preocupada

Esto era mucho peor si Mikoto era la que tenía que elegir con quien crear el lazo quiere decir que no se la podía obligar o imponer a nadie

"esto no es bueno" susurro en mis pensamientos, tengo otras dudas que acaban de surgir y necesito que ella me los esclarezca, porque esto realmente podía ser muy peligroso

-y como es que funciona el enlace que tal si ella elige pero la otra persona no la desea.-pregunto

-la otra persona no podría hacer nada.-¿qué?.-lo siento así, funciona con la marca del gato, Mikoto elige la otra persona no….

"en serio?"

No me parecía correcto, prácticamente Mikoto condenaba a la persona con quien quisiera enlazarse, sonaba muy cruel y hasta inhumano

-Natsuki si es verdad todo lo que dices, ese gato es un peligro para toda persona, incluso para nosotras….si ella desea, podría elegirnos a mi o a Mai aun en contra de nuestra voluntad.-reclamo

-eso lo dudo, si ella hubiera sentido algún tipo de atracción se los aseguro ya les habría dejado la marca, y no importa cuánto se hubieran resistido, al final habrían terminado cediendo

Tanto Mai como yo nos miramos, ahora si totalmente asustadas

-ahm si tengo una duda respecto a eso, es decir como hace para enlazarse, que es lo que hace Mikoto.-

-el enlace con la persona se crea cuando la portadora de la marca del gato estando en su forma básica muerde a su elegida o elegido y en su forma humana le hace beber su sangre.-

-que!?...ok bueno realmente no creo que podamos ayudar en esto último Natsuki.-señala Mai siendo sincera.- aparte de que suena un poco tétrico, no podemos hacer que Mikoto obligue a una persona a beber su sangre

-eso es cierto.-remarco dándole la razón

La antes cachorro suspira, sé que sus intenciones de ayudar a su amiga eran las mejores pero no me parecía correcto

-si yo entiendo pero si Mikoto muerde a alguien con intenciones de crear un enlace pues esa persona será la que querrá terminar el contrato.-qué?.-…tendrá una necesidad insoportable de beber la sangre dela Neko, asi que no obligarían a nadie….supongo

-Dios no.-corto la conversación.-lo siento Natsuki, no podemos ayudar de esta manera, eso del enlace parece una maldición, obligar a alguien a amar a Mikoto no es correcto.-definitivamente no, sería como esclavizar a una víctima ya que el poder del enlace hacia que quien cayera elegida por el gato terminaría amándola con locura y desesperación y eso sonaba muy oscuro y perverso.-en esto no podemos ayudar…

-estoy de acuerdo con mi amiga, me cuesta creer que una niña vaya a hacer todo esto.-señala preocupada.-dios que mal

-una niña?.-Natsuki ladea la cabeza

-si, ya sabes tu amiga…en su forma humana es solo una niña, es difícil de creer que vaya a ocasionar todo un caos y eso.-

-ah no….la forma en la que la han visto no es la real.-vocifera la ojiverde.-…esta tonta toma una forma infantil porque siempre ha pensado que es más divertido ser asi y eso le quita mucha energía, por eso que ahora está muy cansada.-dice sosteniendo al gato entre sus brazos

-osea que la forma humana que hemos visto es solo una mentira?.-

Natsuki vuelve asentir afirmativa

-ella es mayor que yo, tiene 18.-dicho esto último, Natsuki acaricia a Mikoto por detrás de las orejas, el gato estira las patas y da un leve bostezo y abre los ojos, levanta la cabeza para ver a su amiga la cual se acerca.-Mikoto puedes subir arriba y transformarte en tu forma real?...

El gato maulla levemente dando otro bostezo pesado

-está diciendo algo?.-pregunta Mai curiosa

-dice que se encuentra muy cansada y solo quiere dormir.-señala Natsuki.-por favor Shizuru podría usar una de tus habitaciones para que pueda dormir, en su forma real recupera más rápido su energía

-claro no hay problema.-supongo.-Mikoto puedes subir arriba y descansar en el cuarto de invitados.-digo a lo cual me responde con un maullido

Rápidamente da un brinco desde las piernas de Natsuki al suelo y se va corriendo al segundo piso

-muchas gracias, sé que toda esta situación está siendo todo un problema para ti Shizuru, disculpa las molestias….también sé que el caso de Mikoto puede ser muy complejo y peligroso, entiendo que no quieran ayudarla, tengo la esperanza de que tal vez haya otra manera, si es así pregúntenle a ella, estoy segura que sabe más que yo de ese tema….Mikoto es alguien muy inocente y estoy segura que no se atreverá a morder a nadie por más que su instinto le grite que lo haga….preferirá caer en la locura de su marca que obligar a enlazarse con algui….

Antes de que pueda terminar la frase cae de rodillas

-por favor no…solo un poco más de tiempo.-suelta con dolor mientras los crujidos de sus huesos resuenan el lugar

Tanto Mai como yo nos acercamos para ver si se encuentra bien

La ropa vuelve a caer en el suelo y dentro de la blusa la cachorro asoma la cabeza, frustrada por no estar más tiempo en su forma humana empieza a ladrar y morder la ropa

-oye oye tranquila.-digo mientras la sostengo y la llevo a mis brazos.-está bien, no te desquites con mi ropa

El cachorro me mira y baja las orejas calmándose

-no te asustes.-agrego divertida mientras la acomodo en mi regazo.-

Mai me mira divertida

-no pierdes el tiempo verdad?.-sisea socarrona y no entiendo qué diablos le sucede

Toda la información que nos ha dado Natsuki nos ha dado una pequeña alerta

El problema o mejor dicho el peligro es el gato

Pero será solo el gato?

Tengo mis dudas que Natsuki haya dicho toda la verdad

Y es que nadie me asegura que no pueda suceder algo similar con la marca del lobo…

Bajo la vista al cachorro que siento como se acomoda en mi regazo, da un pequeño bostezo y cierra y se dispone a dormir, no puedo evitar preguntarme si ha dicho toda la verdad

Acerca de Mikoto puede ser…pero acerca de ella…

"no ocultas nada mas verdad?" pregunto en mis pensamientos

**Continuara…**

* * *

Uff bueno eso fue todo

Muchas gracias por leer

Y si, empieza a tomar forma la historia

Que sucederá en las próximos caps…a ver sus teorías

La marca del lobo será parecida a la del gato?...y Natsuk ino ha dicho nada solo para su beneficio?

Y que hay con Mikoto, será un peligro

Y que hay de su forma real…y otras preguntas aun sin resolver

En los próximos capítulos la cosa se podrá mejor

PD:a la pregunta sobre que es una chompa, en mi pais se le llama a una chaqueta manga larga de lana, todo de lana u.u

Hasta la próxima =D


	8. FORMA REAL

Hola de nuevo a todo el fandom

Antes que nada como siempre agradecer sus comentarios de la historia T_T

Como siempre os digo animan a seguiry seguir

Lamento si no puedo hacerlo seguido ya saben el tiempo es reducido T_T

En fin sin más preámbulos aquí la continuación

* * *

**DE LOBOS Y DEMONIOS**

**CAPITULO 7.-FORMA REAL**

* * *

Mi vida ha dado un giro inesperado de la noche a la mañana

Todo comenzó cuando encontré a un cachorro de lobo dormido en mi cama

Y sí, todo estaría más o menos bien si hubiera sido un perro o en el peor de lo casos un simple lobo común, pero el detalle es que no….

La situación que estoy viviendo es tan extraña que no sé cómo no me he vuelto loca (al menos no todavía)

-y que vamos a hacer.- escucho la voz de Mai que sale de la ducha con una toalla en los hombros.-uff necesitaba una ducha fría para asimilar todo este caos.-añade mientras se sienta en la cocina secándose el pelo

-no lo sé, si es verdad lo que dijo….Mikoto es muy peligrosa.-digo preocupada pensando que quizás no sea tan buena idea tenerla aquí, además otro problema con que lidiar es la propia Natsuki.-tampoco podemos estar del todo seguras de que nos esté ocultando muchas mas cosas

-a que te refieres.-Mai varias veces ha pecado de tener excesiva confianza especialmente si el sujeto en cuestión tenía una bonita apariencia.-si hubieran querido ocultar las cosas no nos habría dicho del problema de Mikoto.-señala

Ladeo la cabeza

No puedo refutar su argumento

Aun asi siento que Natsuki oculta otros secretos, como por ejemplo su nombre

Se me hace demasiado familiar y aunque aún no puedo recordar de donde no creo que sea una simple casualidad

-hablando del gato, debemos tener cuidado, aunque Natsuki nos haya dicho que ella es tan inocente que preferiría caer en la locura de su marca o lo que sea, será mejor estar prevenidas.-asevero

-si, pero no creo que sea tan simple, lo que yo entendí es que para que funcione esa cosa del enlace Mikoto tiene que morderte con intenciones de querer crear el enlace, eso quiere decir que si te muerde por accidente o por otras razones, como por quitarle su atún o que se yo no pasaría nada…al menos eso creo.-dice intentando estar calmada

En este punto todo podía ser posible, así que Mai podía tener o no tener razón

Lidiar con el felino definitivamente será un gran problema

-menudo lio no crees?.-pregunta Mai mientras observa como Natsuki mira atenta la televisión.-hace una semana vivías sola y ahora has adoptados 2 mascotas que no son para nada normales.-eso es verdad

Aunque estaba acostumbrada a vivir sola debo admitir que el cambio si lo he sentido

Desde que vino Natsuki y Mikoto como que el ambiente de la casa se siente un poco diferente, dejando de lado lo extraño y aterrador que ha sido al principio es verdad que ya no me he sentido tan sola, se siente bien escuchar ladridos, maullidos al llegar a casa a comparación del mudo silencio…sin duda es mucho mejor

Desde hace un par de años que vivo sola, supongo que necesitaba un poco de compañía y no me había dado cuenta….

Habría sido una buena idea tener una mascota desde mucho antes, claro que hablo de haber tenido mascotas normales…..no lo que ahora tengo

-bueno no es como si hubiera querido que esto pasara.-respondo tendiéndole una soda para, aplacar la sed.-supongo que no queda de otra que ayudarlas no?...es decir le dimos nuestra palabra

Mai asiente dudosa mientras comienza a beber

El calor de la mañana está muy fuerte es por eso que se fue a tomar una ducha

-oye hablando en serio tu situación es muy peculiar, no solo tendrás que lidiar con 2 mascotas, sino con 2 mujeres.-no entiendo muy bien a dónde quiere llegar con lo que me dice asi que la dejo hablar.- si necesitas ayuda yo podría quedarme ya sabes….

-solo lo dices por Natsuki no es así?.-expreso con burla

-jajaja, en serio mujer, nunca has tenido mascotas y lidiar con 2 que se convierten en humanas será un dolor de cabeza.-

No podía negar que esta semana ha sido muy agotador

Lidiar con Natsuki cachorro y Mikoto que cambiaba a su regalada gana de forma ha sido demasiado, aunque obviamente sabía que Mai tenía otras razones

-eso es cierto, estoy cansada pero no es algo que no pueda llevar.-explico

-aun no te estás dando cuenta verdad?.-pregunta un tanto enojada, no sé si lo dice porque quiere volver a ver semi desnuda a Natsuki en su forma humana o sabrá dios porque.- vamos mujer esto no volverá a pasar.-añade sacudiendo las manos.-lo que está sucediendo es algo fuera de lo común y necesito entrar al juego y documentarlo.-parece muy decidida.-ya sabes cosas como estas no volverán a ocurrir, es decir no creo que muchas personas se hayan topado con animales que se convierten en humanos…

"Que?"

-oye hace un par de horas estabas muerta de miedo…como es que ahora quieres entrar al juego.-digo contrariada.-aparte de que no tenemos idea si es peligroso o no

-a que no, vamos no seas así, no puedes dejarme de lado…quiero presenciar los eventos sobrenaturales que puedan suceder, y documentarlo, ya sabes hacer blogs y videos, como lo que ponen en internet, siempre he querido vivir una aventura asi como los tios que investigan cuevas o casas embrujadas….esto puede ser algo así, además que ahora que sé es real, documentar este evento paranormal me alejara de la aburrida rutina de mi vida.-

"en serio?"

Hace poco más de una hora mi idiota amiga estaba muerta de miedo y ahora que había asimilado la situación el entusiasmo por querer hacer estupideces acaba de regresar con fuerza

-b…bueno por mí no hay problema.-digo rendida.-pero te dejarían vivir aquí tus padres, o te darian permiso para pasar un fin de semana?

-claro que si, además no eres una desconocida, eres mi mejor amiga ya toda mi familia te conoce, saben que no te intentarías aprovechar de mí solo por dormir en tu casa verdad?.-susurra.-verdad?

"Que?"

-estas segura?.-pregunto.-contigo aquí estaría más preocupada de lo que pueda pasarle a Natsuki.-añado con burla

Ella me mira de mala manera

-vaya que estas de buen humor.-señala negando con la cabeza.-eso es una buena señal.-sonríe de medio lado

Por mi parte no tendría ningún problema de que Mai se mudara conmigo, el problema en cuestión era sí podrían dejarla así sin más, como sea todo dependía de ella

Además una ayuda no me vendría mal

Asi podría dividir los gastos

Ya que ahora tendríamos que comprarles ropa propia en sin contar que habría que tener por lo menos un plato mas en la mesa (por Mikoto) aparte de nosotras

Todo gasto seria definitivamente una buena ayuda si pudiéramos compartir los saldos

-no estoy de buen humor solo digo….que no tenemos idea de si aparte de Mikoto no habrá otros peligros.-digo apenas siguiendo con la vista como el cachorro sigue atenta a la televisión.-

-con mayor razón no puedo dejarte sola entonces.-señala.-

-idiota tu solo lo quieres quedarte para que veas a Natsuki desnuda.-el can al escuchar su nombre gira la cabeza y nos lanza una mirada sospechosa que dura solo unos breves momentos ya que vuelve a lo suyo

"esa Nat tiene buen oído"

-se ve tan mona como cachorro.-exclama fijando su vista en el lobo.-quien lo diría que en su forma humana dieran ganas de comérsela, bueno en sus dos formas dan ganas…aunque en la humana bueno tú me entiendes…

"Idiota"

-en vez de hablar tonterías podrías llamar a Mikoto para que…..-detengo mis palabras al escuchar el ruido de unos pasos bajar por las gradas.-creo que ya despertó.-digo expectante

Si la portadora de la marca del gato hizo caso a Natsuki era probable que la viéramos en su verdadera forma humana

Y si le hizo caso….

….Abro los ojos totalmente sorprendida

Mai se queda con la boca abierta al ver la silueta que se hace presente acercándose a la cachorra

-vaya.-digo sin dar crédito a lo que veo

Mikoto en su forma real no se parecía en nada a la niña que habíamos visto, esa inocencia que transmitía su versión infantil quedaba en otro plano completamente opuesto, al contrario de su forma más pequeña la ahora mujer transmitía una aura sensual y misteriosa

Sus ojos que antes mostraban ternura se perdían completamente en unos dorados intensos completamente atrayentes dando una impresión que nunca antes había visto en una persona común….

El cabello antes corto ahora era un poco más largo hasta quedar a la altura del cuello

Su rostro tenía una apariencia fría y mística cual felino

-esa es Mikoto?.-pregunta sin poder creerlo

-supongo…-yo tampoco lo creo

El cambio es muy brusco, lo peor de todo es que las prendas que ha utilizado para cubrir su cuerpo empeora la situación, uno de mis leggins cortos deportivos que le queda un poco más por debajo de la rodilla, la maldita prenda pegada hace que se pueda apreciar la curvatura suave de sus caderas así como también de su delineado y llamativo cuerpo

La polera que antes le quedaba grande ahora le asentaba mucho mejor dejando ver una muy buena perspectiva de la cintura para arriba

-es en serio?.-escucho susurrar a mi amiga la cual esta con la boca abierta.-no puede ser la gata….

Si no lo estaría viendo, no sería capaz de creerlo

-esto cambia las cosas.-expreso un poco intranquila, apreciando a la nueva chica.-si se ve así, no le sería complicado buscar a alguien con quien enlazarse.-añado pensando en las opciones

Comienzo a entender un poco mejor las palabras de Natsuki

Ella dijo que la portadora de la marca del gato es la que elige a su pareja y no al revés y aunque no lo quieras o no lo desees no podrías hacer nada si te muerde con esas intenciones

Por cómo se ve de hermosa e enigmática más de uno haría fila para hacer ese "sacrificio"

-Shizuru le pido disculpas por utilizar su ropa sin permiso.-es lo primero que dice cuando nos mira

Su voz también sale diferente, más adulta y seria

Si no fuera por la sonrisa risueña que me acaba de recordar a su versión infantil definitivamente pensaría que es otra persona

-c…claro Mikoto, no hay problema.-digo cordial intentando recuperarme del impacto, por su parte Mai sigue sin poder ser capaz de articular palabra alguna

La neko asiente agradecida y vuelve a sonreír mientras caminaba hacia el cachorro, la cual no parece sorprendida como nosotras ya que cuando la siente llegar solo le da un leve vistazo sin importancia

-no puede ser….-susurra Mai con la boca abierta.-se…se ve…es muy diferente.-dice entre balbuceos

Niego con la mirada y le doy un pequeño golpe para que recupere la lucidez

-auch que te pasa!….-reclama tomándose la cabeza

-lo necesitabas.-respondo entre risas.-además no hagas tanta bulla, mira que esas dos están atentas mirando la tele, debe estar pasando algo muy interesante y si haces mucho ruido Natsuki empezara a ladrar molesta

Ella no me responde

Su vista sigue con atención a la nueva Mikoto, la cual tiene a Natsuki entre brazos y está totalmente distraída mirando lo mismo que su amiga

Yo también no puedo evitar mirarla de vez en cuando al mismo tiempo que rememoro las palabras de Natsuki me dijo acerca de ella

Y es que en primer lugar no tenía mucho sentido que nos pidiera encontrar una pareja para la gata, si al final la que decidía era Mikoto sin necesidad de tener la aprobación de la persona que quisiera morder, además dijo que la gata es lo suficientemente buena como para no ser capaz de morder a nadie en contra de su voluntad…eso puedo entenderlo

Si Mikoto es tan buena y pura… pero entonces qué pasaría si la otra persona quisiera ser mordida?

Ella siendo tan ingenua y buena aceptaría así sin más?

Lo haría?

Probablemente si

A lo mejor y por eso es que Natsuki dijo todo eso de buscar alguien ideal…

-creo que estábamos equivocadas.-digo un tanto preocupada

Mai parece volver a perderse

-y que lo digas.-expresa volviendo a tomar de su bebida.-es una diosa…

"Que?"

-creo que no estamos hablando del mismo tema verdad?.-suspiro de mala gana

Antes de que pueda decir algo más el sonido del timbre interrumpe el momento

No esperaba visitas así que me parece extraño

La sorpresa de ver a Nao en la puerta me desencaja un poco

-"hola Shizuru que tal.-saluda jovial.-pasaba por la casa de mi primo a por sus apuntes y recordé que vivías cerca y quería ver como estaba el lobo y saber cuál es la situación

-bueno.-que Mai se supiera la verdad era una cosa, contarle a Nao que aunque era una conocida que podía considerar una amiga definitivamente era una mala idea, sobre todo porque con la pelinaranja ya era suficiente, sin embargo no podía actuar sospechosa o evasiva….aunque hubiera preferido que no viniera no había otra cosa que aceptar y mantener controlada la situacion.-anda mujer pasa y échale un vistazo.-

-vale.-exclama efusiva, parece que realmente esta fascinada con ese tipo de animales

Escolto a Nao a la cocina no sin antes pasar por la sala donde las dos mascotas están tan atentas al documental que miran que no se dan cuenta de la invitada

-Mai que sorpresa.-Saluda la ojiverde al ver a su amiga la cual sigue con la vista perdida en algo, o mejor dicho en alguien

Nao fija su mirada en lo que tiene tan perdida a mi compañera

Para mala suerte solo puede ver a Mikoto sentada de espaldas así que no tiene idea del porque Mai se encuentra en modo descerebrada

Aunque es probable que pronto descubra la razón

-y quien es ella.-me pregunta de curiosa acercándose a la mesa señalando a la chica que está sentada en el mueble

-ahm…es una prima que vino de visita.-es lo primero que se me ocurre decir.-se llama Mikoto.-agrego intentando sonar natural

Nao enarca una ceja extrañada mirando a Mai y a la "prima" de tanto en tanto, una sonrisa burlona se asoma en el rostro entendiendo la situación

-vaya parece que la tiene flechada.-comenta aguantando las ganas de reírse.-debes cuidar a tu prima que si la pierdes de vista podría ser abusada.-no puedo negar que tenga razón

Rio por el menudo comentario, por su parte la aludida no le responde, sigue en trance

-no te preocupes la tendré bien vigilada.-añado siguiendo el juego

-bueno y donde está la cachorra.-pregunta mirando a los lados buscándola.-

-está mirando la tele junto con Mikoto.-responde Mai recuperándose del momento.-

-vaya parece que ya volviste en sí, como que te dejo atrapada no?.-

-no hables idioteces.-expresa intentando negar lo obvio.-no la estaba mirando….

"ni tú te lo crees"

-como sea iré a ver a la cachorra y de paso vamos a comprobar si tienes buenos gustos.-señala mientras camina a la sala para entablar conversación con la neko, la cual sigue perdida en otro mundo

-hola mucho gusto me llamo Nao.-saluda la pelirroja desde atrás esperando a que se dé vuelta.-tú te llamas Mikoto cierto?

Tanto Mai como yo vemos con tensa calma la escena en cuestión

Conocemos a Nao lo suficientemente bien como para entender lo que pasará a continuación, es fácil darse cuenta si se interesara en la Neko, si sucede la muy boba intentará sacarle conversación, no perderá ni un segundo e iniciara un flirteo constante…

Mikoto al escuchar una nueva voz totalmente desconocida gira la mirada

Sus ojos se enfocan con una extraña seriedad en Nao la cual se queda completamente muda al ver el rostro de la chica

No es capaz de balbucear una palabra

"esto no es normal" digo en mis pensamientos

Y es que Nao no es de las mujeres que se puedan sentir intimidadas tan fácilmente, mejor dicho nunca, especialmente cuando se trataba de conocer y salir con personas ella siempre ha sido muy capaz y audaz

Pero ahora Mikoto con una sola mirada la acaba de poner a la defensiva

La chica gato se gira por completo para prestar atención a Nao, la cual pasado los segundos sigue sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna, en tanto Natsuki levanta la cabeza para observar a Mikoto intentando zafarse de su abrazo, le da una leve ojeada a Nao y se quita completamente de la neko para seguir en sus asuntos

El tiempo sigue su curso y la pelirroja sigue sin poder hablar

Solo se queda mirando fijamente a Neko, la cual ladea la cabeza extrañada por el comportamiento de la desconocida ante ella

-ella es una amiga de Mai.-exclamo desde la cocina para romper el silencio

-oh ya veo.-susurra apenas.-es un placer Nao.-saluda haciendo una pequeña reverencia desde su asiento; ese pequeño gesto hace que la aludida se sonroje levemente

La portadora de la marca del gato le regala una sonrisa y después de unos momentos de extraño silencio porque no es capaz de hablar o decirle algo se va hacia donde Natsuki para seguir en lo suyo

-habías visto antes a Nao no poder conversar con alguien?.-pregunto intrigada porque yo no tengo ningún recuerdo de haber visto algo similar

-para nada.-responde negando con la cabeza.-ehmmm…mira como la dejó, está en modo zombie, no se mueve o la habrá convertido en piedra y no nos dimos cuenta.-añade curiosa esperando a que la ojiverde salga del trance

"esto no es normal" vuelvo a repetirme intrigada y es que Nao sigue totalmente quieta con el semblante perdido, igual a como estaba Mai hace unos momentos….

Podría ser acaso que su apariencia real fuese peligrosa de algún modo?

Aunque Natsuki no nos haya dicho sobre esto es posible que tampoco lo sepa, pues admitió que no conocía todos los secretos acerca de la marca del gato…

"podría ser?..."

Nao tarda unos breves segundos en recuperar la compostura y la lucidez

Se toma la cabeza mientras da un suspiro ansioso, vuelve a enfocar su atención en la chica, parece que tiene ganas de hablarle pero retrocede algo torpe y vuelve hacia la cocina derrotada

"vaya hasta le dio miedo"

-ella es tu prima?.-pregunta incrédula.-

Asiento levemente

-mierda Shizuru porque no me habías dichos que tenías primas tan jodidamente buenas.-pronuncia con un leve suspiro

"qué diablos?"

-ok, se cuál es tu intención así que no intentes perder el tiempo.-señalo dándole un golpe a la realidad.-es mi prima y mientras esté aquí nadie flirteara con ella.-advierto

Mai me mira de reojo

-con que tu prima eh?.-dice un tanto seria, yo le lanzo una mirada advirtiendo que no diga nada acerca del secreto de las chicas.-como sea, no tenemos oportunidad ella ya tiene novia.-remarca fingiendo desilusión

Quiero decirle que pretende pero me quedo callada siguiéndole el hilo de la mentira

-en serio?.-respondo que si.-sería difícil que no estuviera ya con alguien.-comenta apenas

Mai mira de reojo a Nao, la conoce mejor que yo y sabe que a diferencia de nosotras a la pelirroja poco a nada le importa si una de sus presas ya está de novia con alguien, ella tiene el suficiente encanto para volver infiel a la más recatada y púdica, su fama la antecede y por como quedo tan impresionada como nunca

Estoy 100% segura que no se quedara de brazos cruzados

Intentará hacer algo con Mikoto, parece que acaba de convertirse en su nuevo objetivo, lo que no sabe es probablemente que sea ella quien se convierta en la presa de la portadora de la marca del gato

Con esa nueva apariencia cualquiera puede ser una presa fácil de la felina…

**Continuara….**

…..

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo uff

Espero que les haya gustado

He leído sus comentarios anteriores y disculpen que no pueda responder, ojala y en la próxima actualización lo pueda hacer =D (os prometo que responderé algunas preguntas si spoilear demasiado claro está)

Muchas gracias por leer y esperare sus comentarios con ansias

Desde el próximo capítulo la historia tomara un giro radical y acelerado

Asi que pónganse los cinturones que se va a descontrolar

Hasta la próxima =D


End file.
